


As long as I have you

by Kimrou15



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimrou15/pseuds/Kimrou15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 2 people learn things about themselves on the path to redemption. Will love be enough? Or will it tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first Talex story so bear with me. There will be 5 chapter and i already have the first 3 written. One will be posted every week and hopefully by the 3rd week the 4th chapter will be written. 
> 
> I apologize in advance if it isnt since im working full time, spend 2:30 hours travelling to work every day as well as taking a summer class.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, english isn't my native language.

**Tobin’s POV**

It was the first camp since the world cup. The first time we would all play together since that heartbreaking loss to Japan. A loss we feel every day; a loss that fuels us to get out of bed every morning and train instead of being consumed by darkness.

As I look around the room were all gathered in for Pia to tell us what to expect this camp, I see new faces eager to prove themselves and old faces eager for redemption. Good you think to yourself, you’ll need both to win the Olympics.

Dawn starts telling everyone the room assignments. You’re paired up with your friend Hope Solo, something that tends to confuse anyone who attends camp for the first time. Probably has to do with your personalities you imagine.

You both grab your room keys and head to your room. You remember your first camp with the senior team and being warned by the veterans to stay away from Hope as if she was toxic. It was just after a disastrous 2007 world cup for the United States. You were never one to get involved in drama or to let other’s opinion interfere with your own. So one day you just started talking to her and you noticed that she was a cool person.

You’re broken out of your thoughts when Hope asks you what bed you want.

“I don’t care. Just pick one and I’ll take the other.” You tell her

As she picks the one closest to the door, she asks you:

“What were you thinking about back there?”

“About all the drama there was on the team after the last world cup and how different things are this time around. Well everything except the desire for redemption.”

Her eyes darken as her body tenses at the memory.

“I’ll always be grateful that you never joined the drama and that you gave me a chance Tobs. I can never repay you for that.” She tells you, her voice cracking a little bit towards the end.

“Don’t mention it Hope.” You tell her.

Because in your mind, you didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. You just treated her like a person.

“I hope you know I’m here if you ever need it kiddo.” She tells you with a smile as she pat’s you on the shoulder.

You thank her as someone knocks on the door. You open it to find Alex Morgan smiling at you. You suddenly have butterflies in your stomach and you don’t know why.

“Hey Tobs, I’m going to go for a walk and wondered if you wanted to come with me?” she asks.

“Sure, just give me a second to grab my phone and key card.” You tell her.

She nods before you close the door to grab your stuff. You head to your bedside table to grab your cell, key card and wallet just in case.

You turn and see Hope reading on her bed.

“I’m going on a walk with Alex. Do you want to join us?” you ask her

“I’m good Tobs. I’m just waiting on Carli so we can go get coffee. Have fun with baby horse.” She says the last part with a smirk, which leaves you kind of confused.

You say bye before you leave with Alex.

“I’m all set baby horse. Lead the way.”

“Don’t call me that Toby!” she says glaring at you.

You just chuckle and raise your arms in surrender. You stay silent until you’re outside the hotel. This is a part of your friendship with Alex that you love. That silences aren’t awkward when you’re together.

You finally break the silence when you ask her where you’re going.

“There’s a park not too far from here. I figured we could go there since it’s so nice out.”

You nod and follow her. You talk about family and catch up on what you’ve done since you’ve last seen each other a couple of weeks ago. You make it to the park and sit down on a bench. You look at her and notice not only is she deep in thought, but she looks sad.

When she seems to come back to reality, you say:

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She debates telling you but eventually she does.

“Servando and I broke up.” She whispers and your eyes widen slightly in shock.

You hate seeing her hurt. So you sit closer to her and put your arm around her shoulders as she leans into you. This bring you back to that painful night a couple of weeks ago.

_*_

_You had taken your medal off the minute you got back into your hotel room. You threw it into your suitcase. It felt like you couldn’t breathe with it around your neck. Alex crawls onto her bed, tears making their way down her face._

_You couldn’t stay and watch her pain so you go out onto the balcony. Seeing her in so much pain was too much for you to handle since you were the cause of it. If you hadn’t missed that penalty kick you would probably be world champions right now._

_As you look at the beautiful German scenery in front of you, you can’t fight the pain anymore as your body is wracked with sobs. You hold onto the railing for dear life when you suddenly feel a pair of arms make their way around your waist and Alex press her chin on your shoulder._

_You cry even harder as the guilt is eating you alive. You struggle to get her to let go but she only holds on tighter. You stop struggling realising it was useless and just keep mumbling sorry. When you’ve finally cried yourself out and you’ve calmed down she turns you around. You stare at the ground because you can’t bear to look her in the eyes._

_“Look at me Tobs.” She says as she lifts her chin._

_“I’m so sorry Alex.” You croak out._

_“It’s not your fault Tobin.” She says gently as she wraps you in her arms._

_You both stood there for a long time taking comfort from the other as you both start taking the first steps towards healing._

_For the first time in a long time, you felt safe. You felt at home._

_*_

She’s the one to bring you back to reality this time. She doesn’t need to ask you what you were thinking about, she already knows. So she pat’s you on the leg before speaking.

“C’mon Tobs, let’s head back to the hotel. It’s almost time for dinner.” She says as she gets up.

She holds out her hand for you to take. You do and start walking back.

“Nobody blames you Tobin, it wasn’t your fault.” She says softly as she squeezes your hand.

You abruptly stop walking. All the guilt you had been trying to supress is back tenfold. You start tearing up and once again find yourself staring at the ground. Like that night all over again, Alex reaches for your chin so that she can look you in the eyes.

“It’s going to be ok Tobs. We’re going to win the next world cup, but before that we’re going to win the Olympics.” She says her voice full of conviction.

“Thank you lex.”You say as you wrap her in a tight hug.

You both just stand there hugging away the pain you were both feeling. For the first time in a long time, you both felt like things were looking good. Neither having any idea the turmoil the rest of camp would soon become.

*

It was dinner time and everyone was seated with their respected group. Your table consisted of Alex, Kelley, Pinoe, Syd and Mittsy. The latter 3 of the group, also known as the pranksters of the team were planning a series of pranks throughout the camp, which had the rest of you near tears.

You had just taken a bite of your food when Alex’s hand found its way onto your thigh. You suddenly choke and start coughing as you try to clear your airway. Kelley, who was sitting on your other side starts hitting you on the back and everyone was now looking at you. When you can finally breathe, you take a sip of water from the glass someone from your table put in front of you.

“Are you ok Tobs?” you hear her ask and you nod.

“Stop asking about Tobs sex life before the poor girl chokes to death.” Ashlyn yells from across the room as everyone starts to laugh and you try to stop from blushing.

You make eye contact with Hope and it’s like she’s looking right through you. You look away when you start feeling like she’s reading your mind, scared of what she could possibly find.

The rest of the night goes by with nothing notable happening. After the team meeting, you hung out with your fellow new kids. You had missed them in the last couple of weeks. You catch up until your curfew. You make your way back to your room and find Hope on her bed checking her emails.

“So what had you nearly dying during dinner?” She asks you, genuinely curious.

“Just Pinoe being Pinoe.” You tell her.

“Who has that poor girl been terrorizing now?” she asks you chuckling.

“More like who is that girl planning on terrorizing next.” You say while laughing.

The smirk on her face immediately disappears and a look of fear takes its place instead.

“Don’t worry Hope, you’re not a target. Pinoe isn’t stupid enough to mess with you since she has to deal with you back in Seattle.” You reassure her.

You laugh when you see her body lose all the tension it was holding. You finish getting ready for bed in silence before telling her goodnight and falling asleep.

***

Practice the next day was brutal. The coaches were pushing you harder than ever. You were definitely going to be sore later and you will definitely need an ice bath.

You make your way to an ice bath once Pia whistles signaling the end of practice. They weren’t your favorite thing but they work so you put up with them. How Carli loves them you will never understand. Maybe she really is part Polar bear after all.

You’re broken out of your thoughts when the freezing water level rises and you can’t help the yelp that leaves your mouth. You glare at Alex when you hear her laugh at your reaction. The table soon reverses when she cringes as she sits fully in the tub. Karma you think to yourself.

“Thank you so much for joining me.” You tell her sarcastically.

“I figured the gift of my presence would make this more pleasant for you.” She says her eyes twinkling.

“Sureeeeeee Lex, whatever you say.” You laugh

You sit there quietly freezing your asses off when she finally blurts out:

“Ok this blows. Let’s talk about something fun.”

“What did you have in mind Baby horse?” you ask teasingly.

Alex glares at you until she suddenly starts to smirk. You gulp, knowing you’re not going to like what’s about to come out of her mouth.

“You’re sex life of course. Gotten any lately Tobs?” She asks voice full of mischief.

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops as she looks at you expectantly.

“Wh-What?” you stutter.

“No boys been keeping your bed warm at night?” she asks and you don’t think you’ve ever been so red from embarrassment.

“N-no, no boys have been anywhere near my bed.” You manage to get out.

“Any girls?”

You don’t think your jaw could drop any lower. Thankfully, your body doesn’t betray the panic you start to feel when thankfully, the alarm signalling for you to get out goes off. You silently thank God as you go shower before getting on the bus.

*

You’re sitting on the bus listening to music when you suddenly look over and see Alex looking out of the window. God she’s so beautiful you think to yourself.

‘Holy shit! I’m in love with Alex’ you suddenly realize.

Just as you come to this realization, Alex turns and smiles at you.

‘I’m screwed’ you think you yourself as you sigh.

You spend the rest of the bus ride trying to figure out how and when this happened. Once the bus reaches the hotel, you bolt out of your seat towards your room. You immediately take a shower, desperately feeling the need to be clean. You get dressed and almost run down Hope as you leave the bathroom.

“Woah, where’s the fire Tobs?” she jokes.

Her smile fades when she notices the panic in your eyes.

“Tobin what’s wrong?” she asks you, voice full of worry.

You start to shake your head since you can’t manage to say anything. She makes her way towards your and wraps you in a strong hug. Her strong, calm heart beat manages to calm you down along with Hope whispering that you aren’t alone and that everything will be alright.

When she notices you’ve calmed down enough to talk, she asks you:

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Kind of. But not here, I feel like I can barely breathe in here.” You admit.

“Sure Tobs. Let me change and we can go for a walk.” She tells you.

She quickly changes and you make your way out of the hotel and before you know it you’re in the park you visited with Alex yesterday. You make your way to the same bench you sat on yesterday. Even though Alex was the source of your problems, sitting here you feel like she’s with you and that gives you the strength you need to open up.

Hope turns and looks at you. Her face is a mixture of confusion and concern.

“What’s going on Tobin?” she asks you gently.

You take a deep breath before looking at her and saying:

“I don’t know where to even start Hope.” You tell her.

“Does this have anything to do with Alex?”

You stare at the ground but nod your head.

“Do you have feelings for her?”

You once again nod as you sniffle. You turn to look at Hope and wait for her to tell you that you’re an abomination. Tears are steadily making their way down your face now.

“Oh tobs! Come here.”

She says as she wraps you in a tight hug. That’s when you lose control of your emotion and you start sobbing.

“I’m so sorry.” That’s all you manage to get out. 

She continues to hold you until you stop crying. She lifts your chin so that you’re looking her in the eyes. She wipes away your tears with her thumbs.

“Tobin, what are you sorry for?” she asks you confused.

“I tried not feeling this way. I never wanted this to happen. As a matter of fact it won’t happen. When I get home I’m going to find a good Christian man. I’m going to distance myself from Alex, she won’t be happy but it’s for her own good. I can’t have her life ruined because of me.”

“Tobin, what do you mean by ruining her life? And what does finding a good Christian man have to do with anything?” She asks confused.

“BECAUSE IT’S WRONG HOPE! FEELING THIS WAY IS WRONG! IT’S A SIN! Finding a good Christian man, it’s my salvation. I didn’t act on my feelings so I have a chance at redeeming myself and not going to hell.” You scream at her.

You’ve shocked her, you’ve somehow shocked Hope Solo into silence. However, the silence doesn’t last long and you soon see sadness and then anger take over.

“Does that mean you hate Abby, Pinoe, Ash and lightning?” she asks you.

You’re taken aback by her question.

“Of course not. They’re my friends and teammates.”

“But they’re gay Tobin, so they’re going to hell for being sinners.” She tells you and it’s like she sucker punched you in the gut.

You feel ashamed of yourself for having insulted your friends. Those girls mean the world to you and you know they’d do anything for you.

“Tobin, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay.”

“I know that, but my family doesn’t. They’re going to disown me.”

 “I can’t speak for everyone, but it won’t be your entire family that disowns you. The team is family Tobin, and we will support you 100%. We love you Tobs, and we just want to see you happy.” She says and kisses you gently on the temple.  

“Thank you Hope. Now I’m the one who owes you.”

“How about were squared away now?” She asks you.

“Sounds good to me.” You tell her.

As she’s about to open her mouth to say something, your stomach grumbles. You both laugh as Hope gets up and extends her hand to you.

“Lets go get you some food Tobs.” She says as you make your way back to your hotel.

“Everything’s going to be ok.” She tells you.

“How do you know that?” you ask her curiously.

You see her smirk out of the corner of her eye before she answers “The day you’re not hungry is the day I’ll worry about you Tobs.”

You chuckle knowing just how true she spoke.

…To be continued


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I got hurt at work yesterday so i'm out for a week. Hopefully that will be enough time to finish writing chapter 4.
> 
> Next chapter has Alex point of view as well as Tobins.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you guys think.

This is what it feels like to be slowly losing your mind you tell yourself. It’s like no matter what you did or where you went, you couldn’t escape her. She’s everywhere. She sits at your table during meals, sits beside you on the bus, is always on your scrimmage team, and always takes an ice bath with you, always hanging out in whatever group you’re with. The only time you were free of her is when you slept, and even then you weren’t free because you dreamt of her.

At this point, it’s about to start affecting your game. You need some space to think and breath. You just need some space, but you know it’s not that easy. It never is.

_*_

_You were at breakfast with the team. You’ve always thought it was funny how quiet it is at breakfast. It’s the complete opposite of the loudness dinner brings. Most players don’t even speak to one another until after their first cup of coffee. Today was no different. You were on your phone as you ate when she sits beside you. She takes a couple of bites of her food before she sighs. You look up and turn towards her._

_“Are you okay lex?” you ask concerned_

_“I’m so tired Toby.” She tells you as she places her head on your shoulder and nuzzles into your neck._

_You fight your body not to gasp and it takes everything out of you not too. You’re completely frozen in place. You know she’s truly exhausted for her not to comment on how tense you are._

_You awkwardly wrap your arms around her and pat her on the back._

_“You can nap on the bus.” You tell her._

_She just sighs and eats some more of her food knowing everybody will need to be on the bus soon. You go back to reading on your phone as you finish your cup of coffee._

_Soon enough everyone is on the bus heading to the practice fields. Alex was asleep the minute she sat down. Shortly after, her head is on your shoulder and she grabs onto your arm. Your body felt like it was on fire._

_Cheney who was sitting on the other side of the alley from you seems to notice that something’s not right._

_“Are you ok Tobs? Your face is kind of red. ”she asks you concerned._

_Cheney has always been very maternal, which is why she quickly got the nickname ‘mama cheney’. It was one of the reasons you loved your fellow new kid so much, she was such an incredibly caring person._

_“I’m fine Chen. Just a little hot.” You tell her. Its not a lie,you really do feel hot._

_“Are you feeling sick at all?”_

_“I feel fine. 100% healthy.”_

_“Just wake up Alex then so she moves off of you.”_

_“She’s exhausted, she really needs this nap. Besides, were about 10 minutes away. I’m fine Cheney, I promise.”_

_“Alright Tobs.” She says before smiling and going back to texting Jrue._

_You end up daydreaming until you arrive. You gently wake up Alex before everyone gets off the bus for practice._

_When it comes time to choose a partner to do drills, she’s immediately behind you with her arms wrapped around your waist and her chin on your shoulder. This time she notices how tense you are._

_“Are you ok Tobs? You seem kind of tense.” She asks as she looks into your eyes searching for any kind of information on what could possibly be wrong with you._

_“I’m fine lex. You just startled me is all.” You reassure her._

_She hesitates a moment before nodding. Pia whistles and you spend the next few hours giving your all. After practice, you once again find yourself alone in an ice bath with a half-naked Alex Morgan. You thank god you’re in an ice bath in that instant so you’re shivering and goose bumps don’t seem out of the ordinary._

_“So are you ever going to answer my question Tobs?”_

_“No your ass does not look fat in those jeans.” You tell her._

_It’s almost scary how low her jaw dropped, causing you to smirk._

_“Well since you brought it up, are you an ass or boob girl?” she asks_

_“I-I,I-uh” you stutter._

_“Tobs” she says, her voice is so soothing and her eyes have softened. They no longer hold the glint from earlier teasing._

_“You know this doesn’t change anything right? I don’t care if you’re gay or straight as long as you’re still the same person I became best friends with.” She tells you lovingly._

_The timer goes off and you both get out and dry off. You stare at the ground so she doesn’t see your eyes tear up. But she somehow knows, she always knows. She places a finger under your chin and lifts your head so you can look at her. She gently wipes away your tears before grabbing your face, tilting down and kissing you on the forehead. Her way of showing you she still loves you. You wrap your arms around her, putting your face in her neck. Allowing yourself this one moment to be vulnerable and show her what she means to you._

_“Thank you.” You tell her_

_She just squeezes you harder before letting go so you can both go change. Soon enough you’re both seated on the bus._

_“So are you ever going to answer my question Tobs?” she jokes but her eyes convey her seriousness._

_You groan knowing she won’t let it go until she finally gets an answer._

_“Ass” you tell her_

_“And a killer smile” you add._

_She laughs, deep, genuine and happy._

_“Well I can definitely work with that the next time we go out.” She tells you_

_Your stomach drops and your eyes widen when you understand exactly what she means by that._

_***_

Later on, you’re in your room getting ready for team dinner. Once you’re dressed, you sit on the edge of your bed. Hope comes out of the bathroom after getting dressed and notices how far away you look.

“Alright Tobs. What’s bothering you?” she asks you

“She won’t stop touching me Hope.” You mumble

Hope bursts out laughing. “OMG Tobs! I wasn’t expecting ti hear that. I also didn’t expect that to be a problem for you.” She teases.

“Well it is Hope. Especially now that she knows I’m gay. If she keeps touching me, she’s going to figure out I love her and she won’t be my friend anymore.” You tell her with tears in your eyes.

“Shit! When did you tell her Tobs?” she asks

“I didn’t. She figure it out and called me out on it. Although as gently as one can call someone out.”

“And what did she say?”

“That she still loves me and that it doesn’t change anything.”

“See Tobin,I told you.”

“It won’t change because she won’t find out. She can’t find out.”

“What are you going to do Tobs?” she asks somewhat wearily.

“The only thing I can do. Get enough space to get over her.”

“She’s not going to like that Tobin.” She tells you

“I know, but it’s what’s best for her and the team.”

Suddenly, the alarm on your phone goes off signaling dinner is in 5 minutes.

“This is going to hurt you Tobs.” She tells you.

“Not as much as Alex trying to set me up with another girl, like she’s planning to do the next time we go out.” You tell her as you open the door to go find your fellow new kids for a favor.

All you hear as the door is closing is Hope saying “Oh shit!”

Everyone knows once Alex has made up her mind about something there is no changing it. She’s as stubborn as a mule.

***

You make your way to Cheney and Amy’s room and knock. Cheney opens the door.

“I need a favor.” Is all you say as you walk past her into the room.

You sit on Cheney’s bed while she and Amy sit in front of you on the other bed.

“Look we don’t have much time before dinner and I promise to explain everything after dinner. I need both of you to sit beside me, one on each side at dinner so Alex isn’t anywhere near me, and I need one of you to be my partner tomorrow at practice.” You say, all in one breath.

“Fine, but you’re going to explain why after dinner.” They tell you.

You nod as you get up and head to the conference room for dinner. None of you guys talk until you have your food and you’re seated. It felt slightly odd to not be sitting beside Alex but this table was just as fun. You have your fellow new kids, Ali, Ashlyn and Hao.

You, ash and Hao tell stories from your 1 year together at UNC. The stories revolve around Ash convincing Tobin to come to some party, Ash making a fool of herself in front of some girl or Hao talking about the initiations they made the freshmen suffer. You were all having a great time reliving college memories, when your phone buzzes signifying you got a text. You look and notice it’s from Hope.

‘Glad you’re having fun and all but Baby horse looks like someone banned pink prewrap.’

You look up and sure enough Alex looks sad. You sigh before turning back to the conversation. You stayed pretty much quiet until it is over.

You get up from the table when you feel someone tap on your shoulder. You turn around and notice its Alex.

“Hey Tobs, did you want to come to my room and play Monopoly deal?” she asks you.

You can see the hopefulness in her eyes.

“Sorry Alex, I already told Cheney and Arod I would hang out with them tonight since it’s been so long since we’ve hung out together. Some other time?” you felt your heart breaking when you told her ‘No’.

“Oh! Sure Tobs.” She says as she walks away.

You turn back towards your best friends and notice them looking at you. You can tell they were analyzing the situation and they know something is up. You all make it back to their room. As soon as the door closes, the questions begin.

“What the hell is going on Tobin?” asks Amy

“What is going on between you and Alex?” asks Cheney

Your mouth opens and closes a couple of times before Cheney leads you to one of the beds, sits you down and rubs your back. She waits a while before speaking.

“Ok Tobs, let’s start this a little easier for you. Does this have anything to do with Alex?”

You nod.

“Did she do anything wrong? Did you get into a fight?”

“No.” you tell her.

This time Amy is the one who asks you a question.

“Tobs, are you in love with her?” she asks gently.

“Yes” you manage to get out before you start sobbing.

They immediately wrap you in a tight hug. Once you’ve calmed down, Cheney let’s go and kneels in front of you and grabs your hands.

“Tobin, we don’t care that you love girls. To be honest with you, we’ve always known. We were just waiting until you were ready to tell us. We just want you to be happy, and if Alex makes you happy then you have our blessing.” She tells you.

You feel so incredibly loved in that moment that your body can’t help but shed a tear/ Lauren wipes it away with her thumb and Amy kisses you on the cheek.

“I love you guys.” You tell them as you squeeze one of their hands.

“We love you to Tobin.” Amy tells you

“Yeah Tobs, your stuck with us for life.” Cheney jokes

You smile knowing you wouldn’t want it any other way.

“So are you going to tell us why we need to be your bodyguards tomorrow?” Amy asks.

“I need some space to get over her. I just need to be able to breathe again, and right now I can’t when I’m around her.” You tell them.

“She’s not going to like this Tobs.” Amy tells you

“I know. Hope said the same thing. But it’s what’s necessary.”

“Then we will help you.” Says Cheney.

“Yeah! We got your back.” Adds Amy.

“Thanks guys.”

You felt truly blessed to have such amazing people in your life. You guys spend the rest of the night talking about anything from soccer, to Jrue and Adam. You finally felt some semblance of Peace. If only you knew what tomorrow would bring.

***

You woke up feeling a sense of dread knowing you were going to hurt Alex more today. You sigh and get ready to go down to breakfast. You once again sit with your fellow new kids but things are much quieter than last night. As you all get up to head towards the bus, Cheney lightly elbows you to get your attention.

“Do you want one of us to sit with you Tobin?” she asks

“No, I’ll be fine.” You tell her.

You put on your headphones and walk onto the bus. You sit in your seat beside Alex. You close your eyes and pretend to sleep so no one bother’s you. She gently shakes you awake when you get to the stadium.

“Thank you.” You tell her

“Your welcome.” She answers

Everyone makes their way to the field and starts their warms ups while the trainers set everything up. When it comes time for everyone to pair up, Alex makes her way to you. Your heart starts rapidly beating knowing what’s about to happen. As she gets to you, Cheney is suddenly beside you.

“Sorry Baby Horse, Arod and I are reclaiming our fellow new kid for the day. You can be with Arod this morning and me this afternoon unless you want to be with one of the other girls.”

“I’ll just pair up with Abby I guess.” She says sadly and confused before making her way to her mentor.

“If you keep this up Tobs, you’re going to end up breaking that girl’s spirit as well as her heart.” Cheney tells you as she puts her arm around your shoulder and leads you to your assigned drill.

The morning goes by fast because the next thing you know its lunch time. Lunch goes by fast, especially since Ash is telling a funny story about how she pranked Ali by hiding all of her mascara. Ali retaliated by making Ash sleep on the couch. Everyone knows not to touch Krieger’s mascara. The team joked she loved it more than Cap loved Reece and Rylie.

Everyone goes back to their rooms for 1 hour of downtime. You spend yours napping trying to catch up on all the sleep you’ve missed last night thinking of how today was going to go. You wake up feeling a bit better. You once again spend your bus ride to the stadium with your headphones in.

Pia decides that the afternoon would be spent scrimmaging. Since it’s the first training camp after the world cup, they are trying new formations. Which means, that for once, you and Alex aren’t on the same team. It was a weird change but a welcome one. It had everyone’s competitiveness come out. Finally, Pia whistles signaling the end of practice. Everyone makes their way to the bus. You sit with Cheney since apparently you are still ‘claimed’. You make small talk about how good the team looks as you make your way back to the hotel. You and Hope make your way back to your room where you both shower and relax before dinner. Hope is checking her emails while you read your bible. You keep rereading the same passage over and over again hoping that it is true.

‘For I now the plans I have for you, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you Hope and a future’ Jeremiah 29:11

You don’t know what the future holds for you but you trust that God is good and that he won’t give you more than you can handle.

When dinner comes around, you once again sit with Cheney and Amy. Before everyone starts eating Pia stands up and makes her way to the front of the room.

“Alright guys, every one of you has been working so hard the last couple of days and I love what I’m seeing. Which is why I’m giving the team the day off tomorrow. So enjoy yourselves tonight since I’m sure many of you are going to go out or atleast that’s what I’m thinking from O’Hara and Mitts high-fiving over there. Be safe and have fun.” She says

“It’s party time Bitches.” Screams Kelley making everyone laugh.

The room is buzzing with excitement and soon enough, everyone has decided on going to a club around 10. You can’t help but panic a little remembering Alex plan. When dinner is done, everyone goes back to their rooms to get ready. When you’re finally sitting on your bed, Hope is suddenly standing right in front of you.

“Alright, what are you wearing tonight?” she asks you

“Clothes” you answer back

She just shoots you an unimpressed face before making her way towards your suitcase. She shifts through it before pulling out a tight pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck, your black pdx snap back and a pair of black vans. She gives them to you and just points towards the bathroom. You just shrug and go change. When you come back into the room, you find Cheney sitting on your bed with her make up bag.

“You look hot Tobs! Nice job picking out the clothes Hope.” She says

“Now come sit down so I can do your make up.” She adds

You do as you’re told knowing resistance is futile.

“Fine, but not too much.” You tell her as you sit down.

You sit silently as Cheney does your make up. She followed what you said because she just puts the perfect amount of make-up. Hope whistles her approval once she sees you.

“Damn Tobs! I’m not gay but if I was I’d totally hit on you.” she says as she winks

“Now let’s go get you a drink. Your going to need one.” She adds

“yeah, especially once she see’s Alex.” Cheney whispers to Hope who can only nod in response.

***

Everyone was having a good time. It had been a long time since you had all gotten the chance to go out as a team. As usual, you had a group of girls on the dance floor and another sitting around a table at the back. The one thing everyone had in common was a drink in their hand at all time.

You can’t help but turn to look at Alex. Damn she looked so good. She was in a tight strapless black dress that stopped an inch or two under her ass. Her make-up was on point and her hair had the most perfect loose curls. The way she was moving her hips is enough to make you lose your mind. You go to take a drink from your beer and realise its empty. You make your way to the bar because you desperately need that drink. You get the bartenders attention and order a rum and coke. You turn when you feel a hand on your shoulder and come face to face with Alex.

‘Damn’ you think to yourself.

“Hey Tobs, I didn’t get a chance to tell you earlier but you look hot tonight. I’ll definitely be able to work with this. Operation get Tobs a girl is on the go.” She tells you as she winks and walks away.

You take a large gulp of your drink the minute the bartender puts it down in front of you.

All of a sudden Alex is beside you but she isn’t alone this time. She had this great looking girl with her, you might be in love but you weren’t bling.

“Tobs, this is my new friend Mandy, Mandy this is my best friend Tobin.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you Mandy.” You tell her as you shake her hand.

“You too Tobin,: she says smiling.

‘Damn she has a nice smile’ you think to yourself.

You hated to admit it but Alex makes a damn good wingman.

“Oh Sydney is waving me over. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Alex announces before walking away.

The look she gives you is easy enough to read ‘get it Tobs’.

“So are you here alone or with friends?” you ask her

“I’m here with friends. To be honest I’ve kept looking at you all night. You caught my eye the minute you walked in. My friends kept telling me to come talk to you but I wasn’t sure. I guess your friend Alex noticed, came up to me and told me she could introduce us.” She tells you, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

“Look Mandy, you seem like a great girl and your crazy beautiful. In a way I’m out of my mind for turning you down because a month of 2 earlier I wouldn’t have but I’m into somebody else.” You tell her truthfully and apologetically.  

“I know.” She tells you

“How?” you ask her curiously.

“Like I said, I’ve been watching you since you came in. You’ve been doing a good job being discreet but the way you look at Alex, it’s like she’s your world.”

“That’s because she is.”

“Then why don’t you go for it?” she asks you curiously

“I’m not into feminine girls but I think just about everybody on the planet would be into her.” She jokingly adds and you can’t help but laugh.

“It’s complicated. I’m doing this for her. She deserves the world and I’m going to make sure she gets it.” You tell her

“Well I hope you get your happy ending with her someday Tobin. It was nice meeting you.” She tells you sincerely

“I hope you find someone as amazing as you are. Thank you Mandy.” You tell her.

You get up and kiss her on the cheek sweetly before walking back towards your table. Before you make it there, Alex grabs your hand and drags you to the dancefloor.

“What the hell Tobin? That girl was drop dead gorgeous and totally into you and you walk away?” she asks incredulously.

“She was great just not in the mood tonight.”

“You’re weird Tobs.” She tells you

“Well since your free you can dance with me now.” She asks you yet you can hear the command as well.

You guys dance at a respectable distance. But as more people get on the dancefloor, the more you and Alex get pushed together. It’s to the point that you’re flushed against one another. Alex puts her arms around your neck like it was an everyday thing. Your body felt like it was on fire. You didn’t know how much self-control you had left. You were about to lose control with Alex grinding against you, so you did the only thing  you can think of and basically run off to the bathroom. Once inside you lean over and grip the sink like it’s the only thing keeping you on earth. Next thing you know Alex walks in.

“Are you ok Tobs?” she asks concerned

“I’m fine Alex. You can go back out there.” You tell her

“You’re not fine Tobin!” she finally snaps

“You’ve been avoiding me for days. This is the most we’ve talking in I don’t know how long.” She yells at you

“Don’t over exaggerate things Alex.” You snap back.

You’ve finally reached your limit and lost control.

“And tonight, I got you a great girl and you politely blow her off.”

“I don’t want any of those girls.” You tell her

“Well why the hell not?” she yells

“BECAUSE THEY AREN’T YOU!” you scream at her

Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. You close your eyes knowing you just messed everything up.

“Wh-What did you just say?” she asks still in shock.

“They aren’t you Alex. I don’t want any of them because I just want you. Because I’m in love with you Alex.” You finally admit to her.

“I’m so sorry Tobin, I can’t.” she tells you before running out of the bathroom.

You didn’t think anything could hurt more than the loss against Japan. You were wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> In this chapter we have Alex POV as well as Tobins and the story will remain that way until the end. Chapter 4 is written. Only good thing about being on medical leave i guess. All thats left is the epilogue. I cant guarantee ill be able to finish it in 2 weeks because i restart work on monday and next week end im going to see CANwnt play Brazil!!!!! I promise to do my best though. 
> 
> As usual, let me know what you guys thought.

_Next thing you know Alex walks in._

_“Are you ok Tobs?” she asks concerned_

_“I’m fine Alex. You can go back out there.” You tell her_

_“You’re not fine Tobin!” she finally snaps_

_“You’ve been avoiding me for days. This is the most we’ve talking in I don’t know how long.” She yells at you_

_“Don’t over exaggerate things Alex.” You snap back._

_You’ve finally reached your limit and lost control._

_“And tonight, I got you a great girl and you politely blow her off.”_

_“I don’t want any of those girls.” You tell her_

_“Well why the hell not?” she yells_

_“BECAUSE THEY AREN’T YOU!” you scream at her_

_Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. You close your eyes knowing you just messed everything up._

_“Wh-What did you just say?” she asks still in shock._

_“They aren’t you Alex. I don’t want any of them because I just want you. Because I’m in love with you Alex.” You finally admit to her._

_“I’m so sorry Tobin, I can’t.” she tells you before running out of the bathroom._

_You didn’t think anything could hurt more than the loss against Japan. You were wrong._

It didn’t take long for tears to start making their way down your face. You needed to get out of here fast, and by fast you meant immediately. You leave the bathroom and unfortunately run straight into heather Mitts.

“Where’s the fire Tobs?” she jokes

The smile is immediately wipped of her face when she takes in the sight of you.

“Tobs what happened?” she asks concerned

You just shake your head because the lump in your throat makes it hard to speak. She wraps you in her arms and you cling to her as if your life depended on it. When she pulls back she asks:

“Is there anything I can do Tobin?”

“Can you get Hope and call me a cab?” you ask her

“Of course, I’ll do that now.” She says as gives your arm a squeeze before walking away.

You lean back against the wall, close your eyes and try to control your breathing. A minute or two later, you open your eyes when you feel someone touch your arm. You start silently crying when Hope hugs you. When you’ve calmed a little she pulls back and tells you to the cab is on its way. She leads you to the door when you remember your tab and stop.

“I need to go pay off my tab.” You tell her

“It’s been taken care off.” She tells you before once again leading you to the door.

Hope doesn’t let go of your hand the entire cab ride and even in the hotel until you’re in your room. Once in the comfort of your room, you finally break down and start sobbing. You almost fall to the floor but Hope catches you. She brings you to the bed and sits the both of you down without ever letting go of you. She rubs your back until you start falling asleep from exhaustion.

“What happened Tobs?” she asks you concerned

“Alex knows.” You get out before succumbing to sleep.

Hope eyes widen knowing the impact it will not only have on the team but also on Tobin. She gets up, takes Tobin’s shoes off, helps her get changed out of her jeans, and gets her under the covers before changing herself and getting in bed beside Tobin.

You gravitate towards her in your sleep and she spoons you to let you know you aren’t alone.

***

Alex POV

You had run directly towards the exit, not stopping for your teammates screaming your name to get your attention and figure out what’s got you so upset. You didn’t realise anyone had followed you until you abruptly stopped walking and someone bumped into you. You turn and find your mentor Abby looking down at you worriedly. She can read how upset you are without asking. So she just puts and arm around your shoulder and drags you to the nearest cab. Once inside, she gives your driver the hotel’s address before putting her arm around you again.

You lean your head on her shoulder and try to keep the image of an utterly destroyed Tobin out of your head. It unfortunately doesn’t work and you start feeling incredibly guilty for hurting your best friend so much. A part of you, wishes you had stayed behind to console her, but you don’t think Tobin would have appreciated that. Abby pats you on the leg signaling you had arrived. She pays the driver as you nearly run to your room. When she finally gets there, she finds you on the balcony crying as you remembered the last time you were on a hotel balcony with Tobin. She comes nehind you and wraps her arms around you. When your body started sobbing, she turns you around. You have your face in her neck and your arms around her waist as she soothingly rubs your back.

“Shh, it’ll be ok Alex. Everything is going to be ok.” She tells you

“ Do you want to tell me what happened?” she asks you

“I don’t know if I can tell you Abby. It’s not my secret to tell you.” you tell her

You would do anything to protect Tobin. The last thing you wanted to do is cause her any additional pain by outing her before she is ready.

“Well, when and if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you always.”

“I know Abs, I appreciate it.”

“Let’s get ready for bed.” She says

You both get ready silently before getting in your beds.  After a couple minutes, you can’t take it anymore and say:

“Abby, is it alright if you” you manage to get out before she responds:

“Get in.” as she raises her sheets for you to do so.

You snuggle up to her. You find yourself thankful that Abby pulled you under her wing your first day with the senior national team.

“Thank you Abby.”

“Anytime lex.” She tells you.

It takes a while for you to fall asleep and when you finally do, your night is plagued by nightmares.

***

Tob’s POV

You woke up feeling confused because your head was in someone’s neck and they had their arm around your waist. It didn’t take long for you to remember what happened the night before. Your eyes filled with tears as you try and hold back sobs.

“It’s OK Tobs, let it out.” Hope coos

You finally let go. Your body shakes from the force of your sobs. Hope just rubs your back until you’re finished. She leans back and wipes away your tears and kisses you on the forehead.

“Thank you Hope.” You whisper

“Always Tobin. You’re never alone.”

“What do you need right now Tobs? Do you want me to go get A-rod & Cheney for you?” She asks you.

“Actually, that would be great Hope.” You tell her

You snuggle into your blankets, your mind going over those 6 words ‘I’m so sorry Tobin, I can’t.’ You don’t know how long you spend in your thoughts when you feel the bed dip and someone cuddles you from both sides. You’d never been more thankful to have such great friends in your life. You spent the day in bed watching movies. When dinner time came you all ordered room service. When time came for Lauren & Amy to go back to their room, you gave them a bug hug and made sure to tell them how much you loved them.

After they left, you sigh feeling incredibly lonely. You get ready for bed but you can’t seem to find sleep. When you finally do, you dream of clear blue water. Its shade is one you are extremely familiar with.

***

Alex POV

You woke up more exhausted than when you went to bed. It is probably the worst night’s sleep you’ve ever gotten. You couldn’t fall asleep and when you finally did, you were plagued by nightmares. At 7 am you couldn’t take it anymore. You got up, got dressed and went for a walk. Your mind going over interactions you’ve had with Tobin over the last couple of months. You couldn’t believe you had never figured it out. She had even tried to distance herself from pain and to protect your friendship. You can’t hold back your tears at the pain you know you caused her. After a couple of hours, you finally arrive back at your hotel. As you walk back to your room, you come across Hope in the hallway. Everyone liked to joke about her infamous glare, but if looks could kill, you’d be dead. You wondered what that was about. You’ve never been the best of friends but you don’t know what you did to receive this treatment from her.

You shook your head and made your way to your room. Abby isn’t there, for which you are part grateful and sad. You go sit on the balcony, trying to come up with a solution to everything going on. When Abby comes back 2 hours later. Bringing you back to reality, you realize you haven’t eaten since last night’s team dinner. You both decide to order room service and spend the night talking about Sarah, Abby’s girlfriend as well as both of your families. You both go to bed early to be ready for tomorrow’s early morning practice. Once again, you have a hard time finding sleep, and once again, it isn’t a peaceful slumber.

*

You woke up feeling like the walking dead. You’ve maybe gotten 5h of sleep in the last 48 hours. You get dressed and make your way to the conference room for breakfast. The first thing you do is make a beeline for the coffee. You don’t even bother putting in milk and sugar like you usually do. You need the caffeine if you were going to get through practice. You had gone through 2 cups before everyone was halfway done through breakfast.

“Slow down on the coffee baby horse, the last thing we need is you running faster than usual.” Jokes pinoe

“Everything OK Alex?” asks a concerned Sydney

“Yeah, just a little tired. Partied too hard at the club I guess.” You say trying to reassure her.

You can tell she doesn’t believe you but she doesn’t call you it either. Not in front of all these people. You made a mental note to not be alone with Syd over the next couple of days. Everyone finishes eating and makes their way to the bus. You curse existence when you realized you would have to sit beside Tobin. Not doing so would raise too many questions.

You both listen to music and avoid looking at each other. When you get to the field, you’re relieved to find out that this session would consist of position training, meaning you wouldn’t have to spend any time with Tobin. You had noticed her bloodshot eyes and puffy face and knew she had been crying. You felt a pang in your chest knowing you were the cause. It physically pained you having to sit beside her, knowing it’s the last thing she must want.

The beginning was reserved to warm ups and just getting touches on the ball. You get through it pretty easily. Then came the shooting drills and that was an entirely different story. You couldn’t get the ball to go where you wanted it too if your life depended on it or ever worse, if the game was on the line. Everyone noticed something was off with you. Abby pulls you aside and says:

“Alex, I know your upset about something but whatever it is, you can’t let it affect your game. You’re better than this. If you want to become a starter, you need to show Pia you’re worth it.” She tells you

Her speech worked. It fired you up and the rest of the morning practice went so well that Pia told you if you continued like this, you’d be a starter in no time. Soon enough practice was over and everyone was on the bus heading to the hotel for lunch and some downtime. The ride was another silent one and people were starting to notice something was wrong between you two. They had never seen the two of you so distant from each other. Some worried about what was going on but everyone worried how it would effect on field chemistry.

***

Tob’s POV

Even though she was the one who rejected you, it hurt seeing the pain on her face. She was clearly exhausted and you can’t help but wonder if she has slept in the last 2 days. You could barely breathe when she sat beside you on the bus. You never saw the day she would not be a comfort to you coming.

You were relieved to find out practice would be separated by position so you don’t have to be around Alex. Practice went by well enough. You tried to stay focused on the task at hand but you can’t help looking over at the forwards practicing. Although you were only looking at one forward in particular. You had never seen her play so badly. You cringed at the sight. After a minute, you see Abby make her way over to her and say something to her. Whatever it was, it worked. In a matter of seconds, her entire demeanor changed. Her body language screamed determination. You saw her set up for the same drill and absolutely kill it. You smile knowing if she continues in this direction, there is no way Pia won’t make her a starter. Even after everything that happened, you still wanted what was best for her. You went back to focusing on practice.

When practice is over, the bus ride is once again awkward and silent. Everyone gets off and heads directly to the conference room for lunch. You again sit with Lauren and Amy at their table. You eat and notice Ash, Ali and Hao keep looking at you.

“What?” you ask them

They all look at each other, unsure whether or not they should ask the question they’ve been dying to ask the last couple of days.

“Is everything OK Tobs?” asks Ali, her tone full of concern.

“I’m fine.” You tell them

“Why do you ask?” you question

“Not that we don’t like having you sit with us but you usually sit with Alex. Did you guys have a fight or something?” asks Hao

“No, I’ve just missed Lauren and Amy the last couple of weeks and wanted to spend some time with them.” You tell them

Hao and Ali nod, content with your answer for now but Ashlyn is an entirely different story. Being one of your closet friends, you can tell she doesn’t believe you. Thankfully, she doesn’t call you out on it, but you know she will eventually confront you on it. Hopefully by then, you will have come up with a better excuse.

The rest of the lunch goes by fast. You manage to get a quick nap in before the next training session. The bus ride once again had your chest feeling like it was imploding. When you get to the stadium, the coaching staff announces an 11 v 11 scrimmage. You were excited about playing, or at least you were until the teams were announced.

***

Alex POV

After lunch, everyone got on the bus to head to afternoon practice. You found these bus rides to be incredibly lonely without Tobin to talk to. You never realized how much time the two of you spent together until now. You needed to make things right before the end of camp, but you had no idea how to do it. You spend the rest of the bus ride coming up with ideas.

Everyone gets off the bus and makes their way to the pitch. While everyone puts on their shin pads and cleats, the coaches announce that you’ll be doing an 11v11 scrimmage and announce the teams.

Team 1: Barnie, Krieger, Cap, Lepeilbet, Mitts, Cheney, Lloyd, Rapinoe, Heath, Wambach and Morgan.

Team 2: Solo, O’Hara, Buehler, Sauerbrunn, Klingenberg, O’Reilly, Boxx, Lindsey, Cox, Rodriguez and Leroux.

Of course you and Tobin were on the same team and side.  The only relief you got is that your team seemed to comprise the starters, which gives you hope that Pia will put you on the starting eleven. It was weird that she switched the goalies but you’re assuming Pia wants your starting line-up practicing on the best goalie in the world as well as challenging Hope.

The scrimmage started, you and Abby were connecting so well. You both got a goal on Hope assisted by the other. However, you and Tobin were an entirely different story. You couldn’t connect whatsoever. This had never happened before. Since day one, you two had always been in sync.

You were currently in the box with Abby, waiting for Cheney to take a corner. She lifts her arm signaling the beginning of the play. You see it coming near you so you start running towards the ball. You jump to head it when you feel something that felt like a brick wall slam into you. You fall face down and barely move. Your ribs were screaming and you try to get your breath back. You feel a hand on your back and assume it’s someone checking up on you. You were about to find out just how wrong you were.

“That was for Tobin.” Hope whispers to you.

Her voice and eyes are like ice. You couldn’t help but wince at the harshness of her tone and the fact that she knows you hurt Tobin. Abby pushes Hope as soon as she gets up.

“What the fuck Hope? Are you trying to injure her?” She screams

“Back off Abby! I was going for the ball. Maybe baby horse should watch where she’s going next time.” Hope responds back, her voice raising.

“Keep it up Hope. You hurt her and you’ll be feeling what you felt in Germany next summer in London. We need her to win and you know it.” Abby scolds

“ENOUGH!” Screams an angry Pia

“Were done for today. Everyone on the bus.” She yells

Abby helps you up and you gingerly make your way to the bus. You wince as you sit down. Your ribs would be a nice shade of blue tomorrow, you think to yourself. You open your eyes when you feel a hand on your leg. You turn and look at Tobin.

“Are you OK Alex?” she asks gently and you can see the concern on her face.

“I won’t lie, I’m hurting Tobs, and it will be worse the next couple of days. But I’m going to be OK and that’s all that matters.” You tell her.

“I’m glad you’re mostly OK Alex.” She tells you before slipping her mask on again.

You hated when Tobin guarded herself, because you couldn’t get a read on her. And the fact that you were what she needed to guard herself from had you hurting more that Hope slamming into you did.

***

Tob’s POV

You were relieved when you saw Alex was mostly OK. You were frustrated with Hope for hurting Alex, it was a stupid mistake. One that could have cost them the gold had she been badly injured. You make your way back to the bus. You see her slowly make her way to her seat and wince as she sat down. Pain was clear on her face and your body reacted before your mind had time to process. The next thing you know your hand is on her leg and you’ve asked her if she’s OK. You can tell you’ve taken her by surprise but she answers your question nonetheless. You tell her you’re glad she’s OK before looking out the window efficiently ending the conversation and allowing you to put your mask back into place. You never thought you would have to guard yourself around Alex. She was the one person you could fully open up too. Lauren and Amy were your sisters but Alex, Alex is your person. As much as she hurt you, the truth is you miss her terribly. You wanted her back in your life, no, you need her in your life. You just need to protect your heart first.

When you arrive at the hotel, you make your way to your room. When Hope walks in, you can’t help but glare at her.

“Not you too Tobs. I’ve already gotten a speech from Abby, Cap and Pia.”

“Yeah, well you deserved it Hope. That was really reckless. You could have badly hurt Alex. Also, doing that in a game will get you a red card.” You tell her

“I was trying to get the ball.” She tells you

At this point, you don’t know who she is trying to convince. You or herself.

“”That might be true Hope, but that’s not the only reason. I know your keeping something back. What is it Hope?”

“I was thinking about you and how much Alex hurt you. I didn’t think ‘I’m going to run through Alex’ my body just reacted. After, a part of me couldn’t help but be happy that she’s in pain and that your no longer the only one.” She admits.

She looks at the ground, an indication that she feels bad for her actions. Hope has always been fiercely protective about the people she cares about so you don’t yell or lecture her.

“I believe you Hope. Just don’t do it again.” You tell her

She nods. You gather your clothes and make your way to the bathroom. You stop at the door and say:

“If you take a closer look Hope, you’ll be able to tell I’m not the only one hurting.” Before walking in and getting in the shower.

*

Dinner is probably one of the most awkward you’ve ever had on the team. The conversation revolving around the weather because no one wanted to be the one to say and ask what everyone is thinking. Half an hour goes by before Ashlyn snaps.

“I can’t take this Bullshit conversation anymore. Tobs what the hell is going on between you and Alex? You two aren’t speaking, you’re not hanging out and don’t even get me started on practice. I’ve never seen you two play like the other didn’t exist.”

“Nothing is going on between me and Alex, everything is fine.” You tell her calmly

“That’s bullshit and you know it Tobin!” she yells and slams her hand on the table.

That did it. You were officially pissed. You get up and leave, not caring that everyone is looking at you wondering what is going on. You make it to the elevators and head to the roof. You just wanted some privacy and some damn peace and quiet.

***

Alex POV

Everyone in the room was stunned. Tobin is known for being the most level headed and calm person on the team. Something was wrong if she just got up and stormed out.

“I wonder what the hell that’s about?” you say

“Does anyone know what she has been dealing with lately? Her game was off today and she seems distracted.” Asks Kelley worriedly

“Alex, has she said anything to you?” asks Syd

“No she hasn’t.” you lie

You feel terrible lying to your teammates/friends but it’s not your secret to tell.

“But why do you assume she would tell me and not Cheney and A-rod?” you ask slightly confused

You know you and Tobin have always been close but even you wouldn’t think she would come to you about something before going to Lauren and Amy.

“Those girls are her family but YOU are her best friend. There’s no one she trusts more than you Al.” says Kelley in a matter of fact tone.

You know you’re the last person she wants to see but you needed to make sure she was ok.

“I’m going to go check on her.” You say as you’re getting up

You take the elevator to the team floor and knock on her door.

“Tobs, are you in there?” you ask

No answer. You sigh and turn around. You start making your way to your room. The elevator at the end of the hall opens and out comes Tobin. Her eyes are red and puffy and you can tell she’s been crying.

“What are you doing here Alex?” she asks you

“I came here to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were OK.” You admit to her.

“Everything is fine Alex, just peachy. You can go back to dinner now.” she tells you

You can hear the hurt and anger in her voice. She tries to walk past you and go to her room but you reach out and grab her wrist.

“Tobin, please just talk to me.” You plead

“Talk to you, Alex you rejected me! It hurts just seeing you. I can’t even use soccer as an escape because there you are.” She tells you

She goes from scoffing to hurt.

“Tobin…I never wanted to hurt you. That’s the last thing I ever wanted to do. I’m so sorry I can’t be what you want me to be. I love you Tobin, I really do. Just not like that. Can we just go back to being friends and forget this ever happened?” you plead

“I’m so sorry Alex, I can’t.” she tells you before walking into her room.

You now understood exactly how Tobin felt that night in the bar. Six words just destroyed any and all hope you had left to get your best friend back. You go to your room and lay down on your bed. You clutch a pillow to your chest and start crying. Not even 30 mins later, the door opens and Abby walks in.  She gets onto your bed and pulls you into her lap. You start sobbing into her shoulder as she rubs your back soothingly.

“Shh, it’s going to be OK Alex. Everything is going to work itself out.” She tells you

It takes a couple of minutes for you to calm down and for your breathing to return to normal. When it does, Abby wipes away your tears.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks gently

“I still don’t know if I can Abs.” you tell her dejectedly

You needed to talk to someone but you wouldn’t out Tobin before she was ready.

“Alex, does this have anything to do with Tobin being in love with you?” she asks knowingly

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops. How the hell could she possibly know?

“You know Tobin is gay?” is all you manage to get out due to your shocked state.

“Yeah it’s fairly obvious, even more so when you know what to look for. Now tell me what’s going on Alex.”

“I found out Tobin was gay a couple of days ago. You should have seen her Abys, she looked terrified. She was crying. She never said it but her face looked like she was waiting for me to hate her and not want to be friends anymore. When I finally calmed her down, I told her I’d find her the perfect girl the next time we went out. The she started avoiding me at all costs. That’s why I was down for a couple of days. When Pia gave us the night off, she talked to me a little. As promised I set her up with this gorgeous and nice girl, but Tobin blew her off after a couple of minutes. She eventually joined me on the dancefloor and we danced together, nothing new. Next thing I know, she basically runs to the bathroom, so I followed her to make sure she was okay. She said she was fine but it was obvious she wasn’t. I guess I said the wrong thing because all of a sudden she’s angry. Then I got angry and asked her why she was ignoring me. She said I was blowing things out of proportion. Then I asked her why she blew off the girl I set her up with. She said it was because she didn’t want any of those girls. I said ‘why not’ and she screams because they aren’t me. Then she told me she loved me. I panicked and ran out and that’s when you found me.” You tell her in what seems to be one breath.

“First of all, Tobin was ignoring you to protect herself. Second of all, why did you run Alex? You probably crushed her.”

“I was in shock and scared. I didn’t know what to do. My body just reacted.” You admit feeling ashamed

“Have you guys talked since then?” she asks

“Yeah, just before I got into my room. I asked if we could forget about it and just go back to being friends. She said we can’t. What am I going to do Abby? I can’t lose her, she’s my best friend.” You say as you start crying.

“I never wanted to hurt her. I would never intentionally hurt Tobin.”

“I know Alex. Can you look at me for a second?” she asks you gently

You look her in the eyes and she wipes away your tears again.

“Alex, Tobin is in love with you. That won’t just go away. You have to think about what it is you want. If you don’t love Tobin, you need to give her space to move on. But if there’s even a chance that you could possibly love her, you need to think long and hard before acting on it because it could not only ruin your friendship for good, but it could be detrimental to the team.” She tells you

Right now, it was your captain speaking, not your mentor/friend/partner.

“I understand. But Abby, I’m not gay.” You tell her

“I never said anything about being gay, I’m talking about love. I’m going to go shower and give you some time to think.” She says as she pats your arm and heads to the bathroom.

The look on your face must be one of confusion and consideration. When Abby comes out of the bathroom, she notices you haven’t moved.

“Let’s get you some sleep kiddo.” She tells you gently

You both get changed into your pyjamas and get under the covers. You once again spend a restless night. However, not from nightmares, but from not being able to shut your mind off. Abby definitely got you thinking.

***

Tob’s POV

The minute you cross the doorways, tears start making their way down your face. As much as you were hurting before, the fact that you hurt Alex made it worse in your eyes. You saw the pain on her face when you told her the exact words she told you in the club. If your friendship somehow ends up surviving this, a lot of work will need to be done on both parts to help each other heal emotionally. You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting with your back against the door until your hear someone knock. You open it and find a guilty looking Ashlyn.

“Can I come in?” she asks with a hint of pleading

You open the door wider and move aside in answer. She walks to the bed and sits down and you sit beside her. She takes a breath and looks at you. You can see the sadness and remorse in her eyes.

“Tobin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I never meant to upset you. I just wanted to know what’s been going on with you because I know there’s something. I just wanted to help you, I didn’t know the subject was so sensitive to you or I would never have done it. I’m so sorry Tobs. Can you forgive me?”

“It’s OK Ash, I know you didn’t mean it and I do forgive you.” You tell her

“Tobs, feel free to tell me to mind my own damn business, but, do you want to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you?”

Your eyes once again start watering. Ashlyn pulls you into a side hug. When you’ve calmed down enough to talk, she says:

“It’s about Alex isn’t it?”

You nod. She gets off the bed, kneels in front of you and takes your hand in hers.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” she asks gently

Once again, all you can do is nod.

“What happened?”

“She rejected me. I told her I loved her. She told me she loved me too, just not like that.”

“Oh tobs.” She says as she hugs you

In her strong arms, listening to her heart beat you are lulled to sleep.

*

Practice the next morning was worse than yesterday’s. You didn’t even know that was possible. Not only could you and Alex not connect but you couldn’t stand to be near each other. Abby was always by her side. Ashlyn acted as a buffer between you and Alex but you can see the disdain in her face the one time she had to talk to her. Hope kept to herself and stayed away from Alex. Hope kept to herself and stayed away from Alex. Cheney and A-rod looked worried, and the rest of the team knows something is wrong but not what to do which throws off the chemistry on the pitch.

In other words, practice was utter crap. No one spoke on the bus ride back. The last time a ride had been this silent was after the loss to Japan if you don’t count the sound of people crying. Everyone walks into the conference room for lunch. After everyone eats, a livid Pia makes her way to the front of her room.

“What the FUCK was that? I gave you a day off as a reward for all the hard work you’ve put in lately and since then this team has been falling apart. Alex, you look like your about to fall asleep on the spot. You and Tobin can’t connect to save your lives. Hope your acting reckless on the pitch. Half the teams looks worried and the other is walking on eggshells. Whatever the problem is, you better fucking FIX IT! I’m cancelling this afternoon and tomorrow mornings practice. I expect everything to be resolved by tomorrow afternoon’s practice.” She says before walking out.

The room was completely silent. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Eventually, it became too much and count on Pinoe to try an ease the tension.

“Anyone else need a drink?” she asks

Half the team chuckles and the other half looks at her like she lost her mind, which to be fair, most people thought all the time.

“Pinoe, that’s what got us into this situation in the first place.” Carli says

“Exactly, drinks will relax everyone. Also, it will bring things around full circle.” She says

“Fine, the team will go out tonight but I’m implementing a mandatory team dinner. We will go out to a restaurant and try to bond as a team. We all want redemption for Germany, but we have to be a team to do so. We have to be one cohesive unit. It has always been our biggest strength. Also, what is the good in winning if you don’t have anyone to share it with? Now everyone go back to your rooms and rest. I expect everyone in the lobby at 5.” Says Cap

Everyone nods and makes their way to their rooms thinking how things got this bad. They had always thought of themselves as family. They knew if they didn’t fix things fast, they wouldn’t be bringing home another Olympic gold medal in London and that was enough motivation for everyone.

As you settle on your bed, the last thought you have before falling asleep is ‘how could you possibly fix things with Alex and did you even want to?’


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday but thats because i was at the Canada v Brazil soccer game. Although Canada lost is was INCREDIBLE being there and i'm so excited for tuesday's game. 
> 
> Now onto more serious topics. Guys, the feedback you have given me is incredible. I never expected this amount of support. I love hearing your thoughts on chapters. Now, the bad news is, this is the last chapter that is fully written. I'm currently working on chapter 5 but I can't guarantee it will be done by next week end but i promise to get it done as fast as possible. Now, onto some good news. I had a hard time planning the 5th chapter to include everything I wanted it too so there will be a 6th chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. As always, let me know what you guys thought.

**Alex POV**

Everyone pretty much stuck to their rooms until it was time to meet in the lobby. You had spent your time thinking about how to fix things with Tobin. After a couple of hours, you had come up with nothing. Ugh, why had Pia given you such an impossible task? You make your way back into the room after getting ready when Abby whistles.

“Damn Al, way to make all of us look bad. It should be illegal to look that good.” She tells you

“Charmer.” You tell her as you walk over and kiss her cheek in thanks.

She just winks at you in response. She gives you her arm and you make your way downstairs to meet the team. Once in the lobby, Abby goes to talk to Cap. You feel someone tap on your shoulder. You turn around and come face to face with Hope. You pale notably and she notices.

“Alex, I wanted to apologize for practice. I could have badly hurt you and for that I am sorry. I just wanted you to know that I had not planned on doing that beforehand. It just happened. I know it doesn’t excuse my behavior. All I can say is it will never happen again.” She tells you

You can hear the sincerity and shame in her voice.

“Thank you and apology accepted Hope.” You say as you hug her

Before she let’s go, she whisper in your ear:

“You’re not making things any easier on Tobin by looking like that. You look stunning Alex.” She tells you

You stood silent for a second before allowing a shy smile.

“This whole team is full of charmers. Thanks Hope.” You tell her

She smiles before walking over to Carli. You turn around and gasp when you see Tobin. She’s wearing white skinny jeans and a red, white and blue form fitting plaid shirt. ‘Damn! She looks so hot.’ You think to yourself. Her shirt clings to her toned arms. Her make up is subtle but makes her eyes pop. You couldn’t tear your eyes away.

All of a sudden, Abby whistles getting everyone’s attention, and getting yours off a certain tan midfielder with an affinity for nutmegging people. ‘What the hell!’ you think to yourself. You’ve never been physically attracted to women before, and Tobin didn’t dress differently then she normally did when the team went out. So why were you checking her out?

You’re broken out of your thoughts when Syd grabs your wrist and starts dragging to a team car to head over to the restaurant.

***

**Tobs POV**

As you ride the elevator down to meet up with the team, you get a text from Hope.

‘Just a warning, Alex looks great tonight so don’t forget to breathe when you see her.’-Hope

You gulp knowing she must look gorgeous for Hope to send you that text. You take a deep breath before stepping off the elevator. Your heart skips a beat when you finally see her. Forget gorgeous, she’s breathtaking. She’s wearing a tight black dress that comes mid-thigh with lace sleeves. Her hair and make-up is impeccable as always. ‘Damn, she’s making this so hard’ you think to yourself

You make your way over to Hope and can’t help the impressed ‘damn’ that comes out of your mouth. Hope chuckles in response.

“Lets head to one of the cars kid.” She says as she leads you to the closest one.

The car ride is filled with talk about significant others, movies they want to or have seen, etc. When everyone has arrived, the team is led to a private room. It was only the players, the coaching staff decided not to go in hopes that ‘no supervision’ will increase team bonding. Everyone sits down, drinks are ordered. Things stay relatively quiet while people look over the menu. Once everyone had ordered, Christie stands up.

“Alright guys, time for a little team bonding exercise. I wrote everyone’s name on a piece of paper. 3 names will be randomly chosen to tell either a favourite memory or something they are grateful for, that has to do with this team. As captain, I decided that I will start things off before picking the names. I am grateful for the way you treat and act around my kids. You’re always up to doing something with them or helping me out when I need it. Abby, you and Rylie are thick as thieves. Barnie, you and Reece have this connection/bond that truly amazes me. Tobin, for teaching them some new move on the ball. Kelley for always playing with them, and Hope, for letting them take shots on you after practice. I hold special memories of each and every one of you with my children.” She says emotionally

“Some of them could be your children.” Jokes Hao

This has everyone laughing, at 36 Christie is the oldest on the team and clearly the mom, but had not lost a step in her game.

You smile thinking of all the time you’ve spent with Rylie and Reece over the years. They truly were great kids and you loved spending time with them.

“Now, time to pick the names. Thanks for the hat Ashlyn.” She says as she steals it off of her head.

“Hey!” Ashlyn pouts as the whole team chuckles.

Ali kisses her on the cheek and just pats her leg.

“The names are: Pinoe, Carli and Hao” announces cap

“Alright, I guess I’ll go first. I’m grateful for Abby’s hard head. She’s saved our asses more times than I can count with it. However, the Brazil game, that was something special! So Abs, thank you for being so hard headed.” She jokes as she places a kiss on top of Abby’s head.

Everyone laughs at the joke. Abby is known for being stubborn sometimes.

“You’re welcome pinhead. If you’re thanking me for Brazil then I’m thanking Kriegy. I never doubted you had it in you Kriegs. “

“Well, I’m glad someone believed in me, when my own mother didn’t.” she sasses

Everyone laughs at the memory of Ali’s mom saying ‘At least Ali won’t have to take one’ and ‘please don’t miss.’

“Well, I’ll go next. I decided to pick a moment that makes me smile and laugh whenever I think about it. It has to be the look on Kelley’s face when Pia subbed her in during the world cup. It was a mix of fear and ‘What the FUCK do I do!’ It was priceless. I honestly wondered if you rather have stayed on the bench.”

Everyone who was there burst out laughing at the memory, Kelley included.

“I remember your face when Pia told you, I thought you we’re going to say ‘No thanks, I’m good.’ “You say wiping away tears from your eyes

“I thought about it.” Admits Kelley sheepishly

This has everyone in hysterics.

“A part of me was like ‘Hell yeah! I’m going to play in the world cup!’ the other part was like ‘Holy shit, how do you play midfield?” Kelley adds

After a couple of minutes, everyone has calmed down enough to continue.

“My turn. I couldn’t pick only one memory so I picked my top 5 pranks of the last year. The first was when Syd and Mitts dumped that bucket of ice water on Abby while she was showering. I didn’t think your voice could go that high Abs.” jokes Hao

Syd and Mitts high five while Abby glares at them. Everyone laughs, remembering hearing Abby shriek and seeing the video.

“Karma’s a bitch guys, never forget that.” Says Abby with a smirk on her face

Syd and Mitts look at each other, you can see the fear on their faces. Abby wasn’t known as a prankster on the team, but it wasn’t smart to underestimate her. Syd and Mitts will get what is coming to them.

“The next was when Syd and Pinoe stole all the crossword puzzles and gave Hope the fake one they had made saying they ‘found it’ in the lobby. She spent an hour going over her answers because the final answer was a bunch of jumbled up letters that didn’t make any sense. She even asked poor Barnie if she could spot what she did wrong. They kept trying all day whenever they had any free time. It wasn’t until you both couldn’t stop laughing that you finally revealed the truth. They were mad but so impressed that they didn’t even bother getting back at you.”

“I actually kept it.” Hope admits while chuckling at the memory

“Now, onto the top 3. Third goes to when Kelley just joined the senior team. We convinced her that she had to play ding dong ditch on Pia and Dawn’s room as her initiation. I thought the poor kid died when they opened the door as soon as she knocked.” Laughs Hao

Everyone is in hysterics, Kelley’s face is as white as a ghost from the memory.

“And to make it worst, they made you run to beep test until you collapsed, the very next day.” Adds Becky

“I seriously thought you died at first, since you weren’t moving at all.” Says Carli

“I think a part of me did die that day. Every time someone says the words ‘Beep test’ I cringe now.” Admits Kelley

“Dawn and Pia also get this glint in their eye as they look at you when they tell the team were running it.” Says Buehler

“In 2nd place, goes to the infamous Carli Lloyd ice bath fiasco. What did you call it Pinoe and Lightning?” Hao asks curiously

“Operation Rainbow.” They announce proudly

“Well, you definitely succeeded. Carli, I don’t know how you didn’t suspect anything was wrong when they told you they got more ice for your ice bath.  Where the hell did you get Gentian Violet from?” she asks

“We only put a couple of drops into the bucket of ice water that we threw into her bath. I don’t even remember, but seeing Princess with purple legs for a week was well worth it.” Laughs Pinoe

“So was chasing us around the hotel.” Adds lightning

“And the extra conditioning.” They both add

Everyone has tears in their eyes at the memory. The rookies learned to never mess with Princess’ ice bath. They also learned to fear Pinoe and lightning’s pranks.

“Now onto my personal favourite and our winner. The honour goes to Baby Horse’ birthday. Her face when she walked into her room from practice and it being decorated from the floor to the ceiling in horse and my little pony gear.” Laughs Hao

Everyone joins in but Alex.

“It took me so much time to take all that stuff down.” She admits

“Have you figured out who did it yet Alex?” asks hao knowing full well she had no clue

“I still think its Syd, Mitts, Pinoe or lightning.” She says

“Well, will the pranksters reveal themselves by raising their hand?” Asks Hao

Alex jaw drops as Abby, Cap and Hope raise their hand.

“Seriously guys! Where did you even find all that stuff?” she asks in shock

“Never doubt the resourcefulness of a mother.” Says Abby as Cap smirks

“Trust me, I never will again.” Says a slightly traumatized Alex.

***

**Alex POV**

The rest of dinner went by well. Everyone had a great time. It also went a long way into fixing team morale. But you knew things wouldn’t go back to normal until you fixed things with Tobin. After dinner, the team decided to go to a club. After spending some time on the dancefloor with Syd, you start making your way back to the team table. All of a sudden, this guy is standing in front of you. 

“Hey gorgeous, how about a dance?” he asks

“No thank you, I’m about to sit down.” You tell him politely

“Well, how about a drink then?” he asks not getting the point

“No thank you.” You say before trying to walk away

He grabs your arm and pulls you back. Before he has time to say anything, Hope is beside you.

“Is there a problem?” she asks you as she glares at him.

He lets go of your arm before saying “no problem” and nearly running away. It looked a lot like a dog running away with its tail between his legs.

Hope turns and looks at you. Her face has softened and show’s her concern.

“Are you OK Alex? Did he hurt you at all?” she asks while visibly making sure you are okay.

“I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me, but thank you for jumping in when you did.” You tell her sincerely

“Anytime. I’ve got your back Alex. Always.” She tells you before walking to the bar for another drink.

You make your way to the table and join in on the conversation. When your drink is empty, you start making your way to the bar. That’s when you notice Tobin talking to this girl. The girl has her hand on Tobin’s leg and is laughing at something Tobin said. Tobin had that smile on her face. ‘What the hell?’ you think. ‘This bitch is throwing herself at her and she’s letting her.’

That’s when you realize, what your feeling is jealousy. You’re jealous of that girl for having Tobin’s attention. You’re mad that she’s moving on so fast. Did she even truly love you? We’re you that easy to get over? You needed to clear your head. You make your way back to the table.

“I need some air, Abby will you come with me?” you ask her

She must have seen something on your face because she nods and gets up. You walk out of the bar and start walking around with no clear target in mind. Abby doesn’t speak, she waits until you are ready.

“Abby, what did you mean the other night?” you ask her

“Which part Alex?”

“The part where you said you were talking about love.” You clarify

Abby sports a bench and leads you to it.

“Alex, sexuality is not set in stone. You don’t fall in love with a person’s genitals you fall in love with the person. Sexuality is fluid. You can be attracted to men all your life, but you meet a women who completes you, and you fall in love with her. Or vice versa.”

“I got jealous.” You tell her ashamed

“Of who?” asks Abby

“The girl Tobin was flirting with tonight. I was jealous of the attention Tobin was giving her. I got mad that she’s moving on so fast. Did I even mean anything to her?”

“Alex, no one could get over you that fast. But let me ask you this one question. Are you possibly jealous that you are losing your best friend?” Abby asks carefully

“Let’s put it this way, when she got off the elevator tonight and I saw what she was wearing, I imagined what her clothes would look like on my floor. I don’t know if I’m in love with her but I do know I love her. Having her with me for the rest of my life, would not be a hardship. I could imagine all the fun and adventures we would have.”

“It’s obvious you care about Tobin. Now all that’s left is you figuring out if you want her watching you ride the wave of life or riding it with you?”

“I guess I have some stuff to figure out then.” You say

“Yes you do. You’re not alone though, I’m here if you need anything.” Abby says

“Thanks Abs.”

*

Practice the next day was better. Not back to normal completely but enough that Pia is content. Chris, Christie’s husband dropped by with Rylie and Reece. Right away, practice got more playful. It was a nice change from the usual seriousness.

Kelley and Tobin, both put a kid on their shoulders and were running around pretending to race. Racing quickly turned into tag. Tobin was chosen as the first person to be ‘it’. She was running after Rylie than suddenly changing direction and going after Reece while making monster noises. When she finally caught her, she started tickling her. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight. You suddenly found yourself imagining Tobin playing in the back yard with a blue eyed little boy, teaching him how to nutmeg. You then found yourself wanting that one day.

When practice was over, people went to take their ice baths. Your jaw almost dropped when Tobin took off her shirt. It took everything for you not to reach out and touch them. Your mind was suddenly in the gutter because you imagine yourself licking chocolate off of them. This brings you back to reality and you shake your head of those thoughts.

***

**Tobs POV**

You went back to your normal table today. At first, everyone talked about last night’s dinner. Everyone added some of their favorite pranks and memories from over the years. Pinoe and Lori had everyone laughing at pranks they pulled when they were young. Oddly, Alex stayed quiet throughout dinner. Her face showed she was deep in thought about something.

“Hey Tobs, we saw your flirting with that girl last night. Did you get her number?” asks Pinoe

“Yeah Tobs, when are you going to see her again?” asks Kelley

“Yeah, she was hot Tobs.” Adds Syd

“Yes I got her number and I don’t know when or if I’ll be seeing her again?”

Before one of them can ask you ‘why not’ Alex pushes her chair back.

“I’m not feeling too good. I’m going to go back to my room.” She says

“I hope you feel better Alex.” Kelley tells her

“Text me if you need anything.” Syd tells her

“Thanks.” She says before walking away

“Huh, that’s probably why she was quiet throughout dinner.” Says Lori

“Yeah, makes sense. Let’s hope Baby Horse gets better soon.” Says pinoe

“I’m going to go check on her and see if she needs anything.” You tell them

You make your way to her room and knock. She opens the door, surprise evident on her face.

“Tobin, what are you doing here?” she asks

“Can I come in for a sec?” you ask her

She moves aside and lets you in.

“I came to check up on you. Are you ok Al?” you ask concerned.

You see her facial expression change from thankfulness to anger in a matter of seconds.

“Why don’t you ask that girl from last night?” she sneers

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” you ask confused

“Really Tobin? You can’t figure it out?”

“Apparently not. I’m really confused right now Alex. Can you just tell me what’s going on and cut the bullshit.” You say

“You said you LOVED ME!” she screams

Your eyes widen having not expected that, from the screaming to the direction the conversation was going. You’ve got a bad feeling about this.

“For someone who supposedly LOVES me, I must have meant a LOT to you for you to take 5 whole days to get over me. Wow Tobin, I’m glad I mean so much to you.” She says sarcastically

When she’s done her rant, she’s panting. That’s when you lose your cool.

“Really Alexandra? You’re turning this on me? You turned ME down? What the fuck do you want from me?” you scream back

“I don’t know.” She says sadly before walking out of her own room.

Her face is one you will never forget. It’s a mix of sadness and confusion. You take a deep breath and run your hand through your hair before returning to your room.

***

**Alex POV**

You make your way to the stairs knowing no one will find you there. You take out your phone and text Syd.

‘One tree hill in your room?’

A couple of seconds later, you get a reply.

‘Sure. Be there in 2 mins.’- Syd

In 2 minutes, you make your way to her room and knock. Syd lets you in, you go and sit on her bed. This is a tradition you and Sydney started when you first started getting called up to NT camps. You pick a series to watch when you are at camp together. You were currently on the 4th season of the show. You never expected this episode, much less this show would end up having such a profound effect on your life.

When Lucas says:

“Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Of if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. I believe that one man can change many lives, for better or worse.”

You feel like he’s talking to you directly. You don’t bother paying attention to the rest of the episode. You just kept going over and over those words. There is an internal battle waging on in your mind and your heart. Could Tobin be more than just a friend? After the episode ends, you decide to return to your room.

“I’m heading out. I’ll see you tomorrow Syd.”

“Goodnight Al.”

You make your way back to your room and knock. You had forgotten to grab your key card when you stormed out. After a couple of seconds, Abby opens the door and lets you in.  You’re not quite ready for bed so you decide to go on your laptop. You somehow end up going through your photos. You notice how often Tobin appears in them and how happy the two of you look. It’s a look you’ve missed seeing on her face.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Abby asks

“Just going through old photos.” You tell her

You then select one of your favourites of you and Tobin together and set it as your background.

You think back to your argument and you feel guilty. It wasn’t fair to Tobin to blow up on her like that. You have to make things right.

***

**Tobs POV**

You’re happy to see your room is empty when you get to it. You were equal parts angry and concerned. The first, because Alex was out of line. You can’t pine over her forever. Also, how dare she even think my feelings are so superficial that you could possibly move on from her so quickly? The truth is, you miss her. You miss playing monop deal, you miss her competitiveness, you miss her smile, you miss her laugh and you miss your partnership on the pitch. It’s been killing you having her around yet not at the same time. You just want your Alex back. You just have to figure out how to do that without breaking your own heart. The only thing that comes to mind, is time. How much you hated that idea you can’t even put into words.

Whats left you confused is twofold.

  1. Why did Alex get angry over the girl at the bar?
  2. What did she mean when she said ‘I don’t know’? Why did she look so sad and confused when she walked out the room?



You didn’t realize how much time had gone by until someone knocks on the door. You go open it, to your surprise you find Alex on the other side. Her face shows a mix of fear, confusion and nervousness.

“Hey Tobs, do you think we could talk?” she asks

“Sure.” You say as you step aside to let her in.

“Actually, could we go somewhere else so we don’t get interrupted?” she asks shyly

You nod and say:

“I know just the place.”

You grab your phone and key card.  You lead her to the elevators and make your way to the top floor. When you get off you make your way to a door. You open it and take the stairs that lead you to the roof. You can’t help but stare at Alex as she stares as the view.

“Wow, its beautiful.” She says

“Yes it is.” You say

She blushes when she realizes you weren’t talking about the view.

“Tobin, I’m sorry about earlier. You didn’t deserve it, especially since you came to check up on me.” She says

“I accept your apology Alex. Can I ask you a question?” you ask

She nods her consent.

“What’s going on with you lex? I know there’s something. Please talk to me, I want to help.” You plead

“I don’t know where to start.” She admits

“Take your time lex. I’m not going anywhere.” You reassure her

“There’s so many things. I’m scared, I’m confused, I’m nervous.” She says

You can see her hands start to shake, so you step in front of her and put your hands on her arms.

“Hey, Hey, look at me lex. Look at me. Take a deep breath.” you tell her

You take a deep breath so she can mirror it. She does as she looks into your eyes. You can see her eyes suddenly become clear of whatever it is she is struggling with.

***

**Alex POV**

Everything was suddenly clear for you. Tobin changed your life and made an impact in your world from the moment you met. She ingrained herself so much into your world that you never noticed she became your world. Everything is better when she is by your side. And when she isn’t, you miss her and wish she was.

You hug her because you need to feel her calm strong heartbeat to get you through what you needed to do next. She doesn’t hesitate to return the affection. After a couple of minutes in the safety of Tobin’s arms, you gather up your courage and step away. You take her hands in yours needing that connection.

“Tobin, what I’m about to say is hard, so please let me say everything I need to before I lose the courage to do it.” You plead

She nods. You take a deep breath to settle your nerves.

“Tobin, I’ve been thinking a lot since our fight a couple of days ago. Then Abby said something that resonated with me. I got jealous Tobs. I was jealous of that girl having your attention. The idea of you moving on terrified me. I was so scared to lose you. I was so confused because I’m not gay. But Abby told me love knows no gender. I’m not sure about many things Tobs, but I’m sure that I love you.”

You take a deep breath in hopes of controlling your emotions. You wipe away tears on Tobin’s cheeks.

“I was watching one tree hill earlier and it said everything I needed to hear. Tobin, you changed my world the minute you came in it. You make my life infinitely better. I can’t imagine you not being at my side for the rest of it. I hurt you 5 days ago, and I can never take that back. But I promise to spend the rest of my life making up for it.” You say

You must have said the right thing because next thing you know, Tobin grabs your neck and pulls you into a passionate kiss. You never expected it to feel like that. It felt like coming home. When you pull back, she rests her forehead against yours, her arms around your waist and yours around her neck.

“Where do we go from her?” she asks

“I’m not exactly sure, but as long as I have you, we will figure it out together.” You tell her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one tree hill to this chapter because it was my favourite show growing up and still is one of my faves to this day. I learned so many life lessons and connected to so many moments in this show that when i was watching that scene 2 weeks ago I felt I had to include it somehow. 
> 
> Although the show is gone, for oth fans we will carry it with us always. Shout out to other oth fans.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me this long to post. Writer's block is a bitch and it took me a while to get it to go the way i wanted this chapter to go. I promise I'll try to be faster on the next chapter. 
> 
> Now, i need your help. Would you rather have a really long epilogue that contains 2 different huge moments or a 2-part epilogue which gets both its own moment?
> 
> Also yes, i said Always & Forever as a reference to the first story I ever wrote. What can I say, I'm attached. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the support and kind words. Let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing what you guys enjoyed.

**Alex POV**

The ref whistles signaling the end of the match. You had done it! You had just beat Japan 2-1. You just won an Olympic Gold medal. You couldn’t believe it. One of your biggest dreams has just comes true. You jumped on the closest teammate which happened to be Abby, your mentor. The entire team jumped in. People were either screaming or crying. The players who had family ran to embrace them. Everyone grabbed flags that were thrown onto the pitch, and put them around their shoulders as they circled around the field.

You eventually turn around and see Tobin. You make a beeline towards her and she wraps you in a strong hug.

“We did it Tobin!” you mumble into the crook of her neck.

“I’m so proud of you Al.” she tells you as she squeezes you that much harder.

“I love you.” You tell her

“I love you too Lex.” She tells you and kisses your temple.

You had been together since that early august camp. It had taken an adjustment period but things were going great. You were each other’s biggest supporters and incredibly, your on-field chemistry was somehow better than ever.

Volunteers eventually tell you to go get ready for the medal ceremony. Everyone showers quickly and gets dressed. They then lead you back to the field where a podium had been placed. They announce the bronze medal team first, followed by the silver medal team. Then, the moment you waited and worked for all your life, they announce the gold medal team.

“The 2012 Women’s football gold medalist are, The United States of America!”

The crowd goes wild as one by one, the team congratulates Canada and Japan before making their way onto the podium. When you’re finally on the podium, the feeling is so surreal. All of the injuries, missed parties, nights spent practicing were worth it when that gold medal was put around your neck. You grab your medal and look at it in awe. You turn to Abby when you feel her hand on your head.

“I’m proud of you kiddo.” She tells you, pride evident in her voice.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Abs. Thank you for being my mentor.” You tell her emotionally.

She smiles at you before dropping her arm. You place your hand over your heart and sing your national anthem proudly. About halfway through, you turn your head and find Tobin looking at you.

“I love you.” You mouth to her

She winks at you in response. Somehow, you smile harder than you were before. After the anthem was finished, the team gathered to take the customary pictures.

After, you feel like you need a moment with your favourite person. You make your way to Tobin and wrap your arms around her neck and she places hers around your waist. You place your head in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent. After a minute, you look into her eyes before pulling her into a loving kiss. She freezes at first before responding. She pulls back a little dazed.

“What happened to bring professional when we are with the team?” she asks chuckling

“Tobin, we just won a gold medal. Everyone else is kissing their significant others so I’m going to do the same.” You tell her

“Well alright then.” She says before sweetly kissing you on the cheek.

“I’m glad you’re okay with this.” You tell her as your mind flashes back to your first and biggest fight as a couple.

_Flashback_

_You and Tobin had been together almost 5 months now. Things were going great between the two of you. Things hadn’t changed all that much other than the physicality of your relationship. You both decided to take a walk along the beach, since you were in Cali for the week. You had found this secluded elevated point over-looking the beach and decided to sit and watch the sunset. You were sitting between Tobin’s legs with her arms around your stomach and her chin on your shoulder. You loved these moments between you two. When you could be silent and appreciate being together. You take your phone out, lean your head against Tobin and take a picture of the two of you to always remember this moment. Tobin kissed your cheek as you make it your lock screen. You turn your head and look her in the eyes._

_“I love you.” You tell her_

_“I love you too Lex.” She tells you before kissing you tenderly._

_You enjoy the rest of your time before returning to the house you are renting. You were on the couch watching TV when you open Instagram. You select the picture from the beach and go through different filters._

_“What are you doing Al?” asks Tobin when she sees your screen_

_You turn towards Tobin, knowing your about to have an important conversation._

_“Well, I was thinking I could post it.” You tell her_

_“I see that, but Alex that would out you and our relationship. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She tells you_

_“I know that Tobin. I’m ready. I don’t want to hide anymore. I want us to be able to act like any other couple.”_

_“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” She repeats_

_“Why not? Why do you not want us to come out?” you ask her_

_“Because, it’s no one else’s business.” She tells you_

_“I’m not saying I want to tell them about our sex lives. I just want to be able to hold your hand when we walk down the street, or give you a kiss. I don’t want to hide anymore Tobin.”_

_“Well, what about what I want Alex? I’m a private person. Maybe I don’t want the whole world to know about my love life. Did you ever think about that?” she asks frustrated_

_You’re confused at the direction this conversation took. You never thought it would go like this. You thought Tobin would be happy about no longer having to hide from the rest of the world. It makes you wonder what the hell is going on. She must see your confusion because she takes a deep breath before continuing._

_“And not just that Al. We have to think about your career. The country fell in love with you during the world cup. You’re becoming the next America’s sweetheart if you aren’t already. Coming out could make you lose a ton of sponsors and endorsements. You have to think about your future Al.” she says_

_“You ARE my future Tobin. Sponsors and awards don’t mean anything without someone to share it with.” You say frustrated_

_“I’m sorry Al, I can’t let you do this.” She says_

_You feel the fight leave you. You didn’t understand why Tobin was acting this way. Shouldn’t love be enough? Shouldn’t your love be enough?_

_“Are you ashamed of us? Is that why you won’t come out? Is it because you’re ashamed of me?” you ask the question that’s been at the back of your mind for weeks you realize._

_“What?” Tobin asks shocked_

_You could see the sadness in her eyes._

_“It’s the only thing that explains why you are so adamant about not coming out. It also explains how differently you act in public.” You say sadly_

_“Lex…I…That’s not…”she stutters_

_“I’m going to go for a walk.” You tell her, defeat evident in your voice._

_“NO ALEX! DON’T GO!” she blurts out as she grabs one of your wrists._

_Her eyes widen in panic, her breathing is frantic._

_“Don’t leave me.” She adds_

_“I’m coming back Tobs. I promise. I just need to get out of here for a little while.” You reassure her_

_As you walk through the door, you hear her fall to the floor and say:_

_“What have I done?”_

_You heart breaks more than it already was. You just keep walking knowing she needs to figure things out on her own.  Also, you don’t have enough in you to help her as your falling apart yourself._

_End of Flashback_

*******

**Tobs POV**

You stiffen knowing exactly what she is referring too. You just hold her tightly as you have a flashback of your own.

_Flashback_

_You fell to the floor. It was as if someone had ripped your heart out of your chest._

_“What have I done.” You utter_

_You curl into the fetus position as sobs wrack your body. You grab your phone and call the one person who will tell it to you straight. On the 2 nd ring, Hope picks up._

_“Tobin?” She asks confused since you don’t usually call her_

_“H-Hope.” You manage to get out between sobs_

_“Tobs, what’s going on?” she asks panic clear in her voice_

_“I messed up Hope. I messed up bad.” You tell her_

_You hear her take a relieving breath that no one was physically hurt._

_“How did you mess up Tobs?” she asks you gently_

_“Alex and I got into a fight.” You tell her_

_“About what?”_

_“She wants to come out.”_

_“And you don’t?” she questions yet states at the same time._

_“No.” you admit_

_‘Why?” she asks_

_“Because I’m trying to protect her. This could ruin her Hope.”_

_“It could, or it could do the opposite. Alex could become one of the greatest gay athletes in the world if not the greatest. She could be the inspiration millions of people need to be there true selves and to be open about it.” She says_

_“BUT SHE ISN’T GAY HOPE!” you yell_

_Hope eyes widen in surprise at your outburst._

_“So that’s what this is about.” She states_

_“Fuck off Hope, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” You tell her_

_“I don’t?” she says sarcastically_

_“No, you don’t.”_

_“I think I do Tobin. You’re scared that because Alex isn’t gay, she’ll leave you one day realizing this was all a phase and go back to dating guys. You’re scared that if you go public, you’ll be embarrassed worldwide when that happens.”_

_You don’t say anything because she hit the nail on the head._

_‘I just got one thing to tell you Tobin. ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!?!?! Alex is in love with you. Who gives a shit if she doesn’t identify as gay.” She scolds you_

_“I-I just.” You stutter_

_“You’re scared.” She states, her voice has soften drastically._

_“Yeah, I am.” You admit_

_“Then tell her Tobin. She probably thinks she did something wrong.”_

_“She thinks I’m ashamed of her and of us and that’s why I don’t want to come out.” You tell her_

_The line goes dead silent. You actually think you lost connection but it says your call is still connected when you look._

_“Hope, you still there?” you ask_

_“You need to fix this Tobin.” She nearly growls_

_You gulp and nod. This is one of those instances your incredibly happy that Hope is your teammate and not your opponent. She could be scary when she wanted to be. You never mess with the things and people Hope Solo cares about._

_“I swear I will Hope.”_

_“I believe you Tobin. Let me know how it goes.”_

_“Will do. Thanks for everything Hope. I don’t know how to repay you.”_

_“Make me your best man at your wedding.” She jokes_

_“Done.” You say after you’ve stopped laughing_

_“Bye Tobs.”_

_“Bye Hope.”_

_You hang up the phone and start thinking about how you’re going to tell Alex. The more you think the more you pace. You don’t stop until you hear the door close. You look up and see Alex looking at you, concern for you and fear clear on her face._

_“Sit down Lex. We need to talk.” You tell her_

_Her body stiffens, her eyes widen and she freezes in place. You walk up to her and grab one of her hands._

_“Breathe Lex. I’m not breaking up with you.” You reassure her_

_She lets out the breath she was holding and you see her body lose most of its tension as she nods in understanding. You bring her to the couch and you sit on the foot rest in front of her._

_“I love you Alex. I always have. With that being said, I’m not ashamed of us and under no circumstances am I ashamed of you. I guess you could say I’m ashamed of myself.”_

_“What do you mean Tobin?” she asks clearly not understanding what your trying to tell her_

_“You’re Alex Morgan, face of women’s soccer and I’m just me.”_

_“Tobin, baby, you’re an amazing person. You’re kind and humble. You’re funny and caring. You’re an incredible soccer player but an even better person and friend. It’s why you’re one of the most loved person on the team.” She tells you_

_“I don’t deserve you Lex.” You say sadly_

_“You are more than worthy of being with me Tobin. I love you and my heart only wants you.” She tells you_

_You lower your eyes. You’re still scared she will one day leave you._

_“There’s more to it. I know there is. Please tell me Tobin. I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.” She pleads_

_“You’re not gay Alex.”_

_“What does that have to do with anything?” she asks confused_

_“I’m scared you’re going to wake up one day and realize you’re straight and dump me. If we’re out, the whole world will know I got dumped by the love of my life.” You admit_

_“Oh Tobin, I love you and have no plans to let you go. You’re right, I’m not gay but I am 100% in love with you.” She reassures you_

_“Why didn’t you tell me you we’re feeling this way?” she asks you_

_“I was scared it could speed up the process.” You tell her, ashamed of your thought process_

_“Baby, I know and I’m not going anywhere. My heart beats only for you. Always and forever.” She says_

_You’re feeling so overwhelmed. Alex pulls you onto her lap and wraps her arms around you. You put your head in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent._

_“I love you Tobin.” She tells you knowing you needed to hear it._

_“I love you too Alex.” You respond_

_You stay like that for a while. You needed the closeness and connection after that fight._

_“You can post the picture.” You tell her_

_“Are you sure Tobin? I don’t mind waiting.” She tells you_

_“No more hiding Lex. I want the world to know your mine.” You tell her confidently._

_As she starts going through Instagram, you decide to do the same. You select a picture of Alex sleeping with her head on your chest. You then decide to pick another picture to make it kind of like a collage. You pick the one Syd had taken of you from a night out at last camp. You had your arms wrapped around each other’s waist and you’re foreheads pressed together. Your eyes were closed and you were both smiling._

_You caption it- I’m the luckiest person in the world to be able to call her mine. With you by my side, I know we can get through anything. You make the darkest of days seem brighter. I love you more than words can describe…yes more than soccer. Thank you for loving me and being my best friend. I will do my best every day to be worthy of your love. Photo cred: Sydney Leroux and me of course :p_

_You post it when you notice Alex has posted her photo._

_It’s captioned- This amazing, gifted, caring, generous, kind and humbled person holds my heart. I wake up and go to bed every day feeling blessed and so very loved. You make me a better person. I can’t wait for the adventures life has in store for us because with you by my side I know it will be an incredible journey. As for what happens next, as long as I have you with me, we will figure it out and face it together. #Blessed #Happy #Love_

_Just as you finished reading, she pulls you into a tight hug. You kiss her lovingly on the temple. The peace doesn’t last as both your phones start blowing up with notifications. You don’t bother reading them except those written by your teammates._

_Syd- Tobin, you better take care of my girl. P.S you’re welcome for the picture. #ProfessionalPhotographer_

_Syd- BTW I’ll happily be your photographer on your wedding day._

_Hope- I call dibs on best man. Congratulations you two. Wish you the best._

_Kelley- Way to make me the third wheel guys. But in all seriousness, love you guys. Happy for you._

_Abby- Love is love, and love conquers all. Love you both._

_Pinoe- New hot couple alert: Baby horse and Tobito! Move out Ellen and Portia. #LoveIsInTheAir_

_Lori- You guys are as sickingly cute as Spashley #BlastFromThePast #LoveIsLove_

_Ash- I recommend Carolina blue for your wedding colors. TAR_

_Lauren- The new kids just got bigger. Welcome to the fam Alex._

_Arod- Happy for my fellow new kid for finding her partner on and off the pitch._

_“We just came out and they’re already planning the wedding.” Laughs Alex_

_“I love our friends.” You laugh_

_“I do too. We really lucked out.” You tell her_

_You were feeling incredibly grateful for an amazing girlfriend who supports you and loves you. As well as amazing friends and teammates._

_“So I was thinking about something you said earlier about how you like your privacy.” Says Alex_

_“I do. What about it?” you ask wondering where this is going_

_“I was thinking, just because we’re out doesn’t mean we can’t have privacy.”_

_“And how do you propose that happens.” You ask intrigued_

_“Well, when we are with the team, we act completely professional. Unless in our rooms. Also, when in public, we keep PDA to a minimum. Which shouldn’t be too hard because we aren’t the kind of people to make out in public anyways.” She says_

_You think it over and now._

_“It’s a good idea. I like the idea that some things will remain private. Thank you for this.” You say as you give her a kiss_

_“Anything for you.” She smiles._

_End of Flashback_

“I am too.” You tell her and squeeze her harder

“Hey, look at me Tobs. It’s OK. We got past it. We’re here and things are better than ever.” She tells you

“God I love you.” You tell her

“Well I hope so because you’re stuck with me for life.” She tells you.

“What have I done?” you tease

“The best damn thing in the entire world.” She teases back with a grin

“You are my world, Alexandra Morgan.” You tell her

She just grins larger and kisses you once more.

“Guess you’ll have to marry me then.” She jokes as she winks at you.

“One day.” You tell her confidently

 “Hey lovebirds, enjoy your last few minutes on the field. We’re leaving soon.” Abby tells you

“I love you. I’ll see you on the bus?” she asks

“Of course! Bus buddies for life!” you joke

You send her a wink before finding Hope. You smile and give her a big hug.

“Thank you for saving our asses. I’m glad we won gold or it really would have messed up my plans.” You tell her

“What plans? Winning you second consecutive Olympic gold medal before turning 25?” she jokes

“No, well yes, but no. Let’s just say, the only silver, well platinum that Alex will hopefully be wearing by then end of the night will be on her hand.”

Hope’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. You chuckle at the sight.

“HOLY SHIT! You’re proposing?!?” She exclaims loud enough so only you can hear

“Yeah I am. I have you to thank for that. You helped me accept my sexuality and not be scared to be who I am. So thank you for always being there for me. I don’t know if we ever would have gotten to this point.”

“I’m positive you would have found your way to each other at some point. I’m happy for you guys. You both deserve this.” she tells you

“Thank you. I know we’ve joked about this but, will you be my best man? If she says yes that is.” You ask her

Her eyes get watery at the request.

“She’ll say yes Tobin. I’d be honored to be your best man.” She tells you pride and happiness in her voice

Alright. Let’s get to the bus. We need to celebrate. OH WOW! I just realized how wrecked we will be in two days.”

“Why 2 days?” you ask

“Tonight we celebrate gold. Tomorrow we will be celebrating you and Alex.” She clarifies

“Well then, let the festivities begin.” You laugh

Hope laughs as well as you start making your way to the bus.

*

After you had gotten changed, you tell Alex that you’re going to Cheney and A-rod’s room and that you will meet her downstairs when it’s time to leave for the club. You make your way to their room and Knock. Cheney opens the door and lets you in.

“What’s up Tobs?” asks Amy

“I know tonight is going to be busy and insane but can one of you hold onto the ring for me until I come and get it?” you ask

“So tonight’s the night then?” asks Lauren

“I’ll wait until later but yeah I think so. London has been so special to us that I think it’s the perfect place for this to happen. I was thinking near Tower Bridge so we can see the rings. I like the symmetry of it.  ”

“Then I’ll carry the ring on me gladly. We’re so happy for you Tobs.” Says Lauren

“yeah, it’s about time you found your princess.” Adds Amy

“Princess?” you ask

“Well, I can’t say prince charming, now can I? Doesn’t really fit Alex.” She jokes

“No I guess you can’t.” you laugh

“But seriously, the ring is beautiful Tobin. You did a good job.” Says Lauren

“I wanted something elegant and beautiful. I also didn’t want it to eclipse her beauty.” You tell them

“Keep it up Tobs and I’ll start calling you prince charming.” Jokes Amy

“Anything for my princess. She is my happily ever after, after all.” You say

***

Alex POV

The club was insane. The entire team, the staff and their families were there. Everyone was having a great time celebrating. You think you’ve had an entire bottle of champagne to yourself at this point. You switch to water because you want to remember this night. You look down at your medal and smile in disbelief. You still couldn’t believe you are an Olympic champion. You sister notices and asks you:

“Still in disbelief huh?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t feel real. I’m just waiting to wake up and realize it was all just a dream.” You tell her

You turn and look at Tobin.

“Does that ever change?” you ask her

“I’ll let you know if and whenever I find out.” She tells you

She leans towards you and whispers in your ear:

“Take a walk with me?” she asks

“Sure. I’m just going to let my family know.” You tell her

“Sounds good. I’ll do the same. I also need to talk to Cheney real quick. Meet you by the door?” she asks

“Yeah, I’ll be there in 5 mins.” You tell her

You give her a kiss and make your way to your parents.

“Hey guys, Tobin and I are going for a walk. We will either see you later tonight or tomorrow.” You tell them

“Go enjoy yourself sweetie. Tonight is your night to celebrate however you want. Be safe.” They tell you

“Before I forget, thank you. For always loving and supporting me in everything I do. I can’t thank you enough. This medal wouldn’t have been possible without you.” You tell them emotionally

Your parents hug you. You stand there a moment thinking of the last couple of years and how much you love each other.

“You we’re destined for greatness Alicat. Who we’re we to stand in your way.” Your dad tells you before sweetly kissing your forehead.

You make your way to the door and find Tobin there. She laces her fingers with yours.

“Where too?” you ask

“I was thinking we could go see the rings at Tower Bridge.”

“Sounds perfect. Lead the way.” You tell her

You spend the first few minutes walking in silence.

“So, is it everything you dreamed about?” she asks

“It’s better. I can’t even describe the feeling.” You tell her

“Well babe, you better get used to is because from this day on, you will be known as Alex Morgan, Olympic gold medalist.” She says proudly

“Well Tobin Heath, 2x Olympic Gold medalist, how does it feel to win 2 consecutive gold medals before the age of 25?”

“It’s the same yet different. The team is a lot closer, and after everything we went through last year, it just so much more meaningful. Having you here and sharing this experience with you has been amazing. Seeing you experience this all for the first time is one of the most incredible things I will ever see in my life.” She tells you

You just look at her in disbelief. How can such an incredible person exist and how did you manage to find her.

“What?” she asks you

You pull her into a loving kiss.

“Not that I’m complaining but, what was that for?” she asks

“For being you. Most people’s answer would have been ‘it’s great to win and still be the best’ but your answer was that you were glad we experienced this together and that seeing me experience my first Olympic Games was the highlight for you.” You tell her

She kissed your forehead lovingly. When she pulls back, she asks:

“Is it everything you dreamed of?”

“It’s everything I dreamed of and more. It’s been the best day of my life. I can’t think of anything that could make this day any better.” You admit.

“I’m glad it exceeded your expectations.” She tells you

You continue walking towards your destination, talking about your favourite moments from the last 2 weeks and what you were excited to see at the closing ceremonies.

“I’m so excited to see Abby wearing a skirt.” You giggle

“I know. It’s almost worth tipping Ralph Lauren for designing the outfits.” She laughs

You stop dead in your tracks when you see the Olympic Rings hanging from Tower Bridge. Tobin would end up saying that your smile was brighter than the sun, one day. Seeing the rings just held a whole new meaning for you now. They weren’t just a symbol or a dream, they were real. The product was a hard earned gold medal.

“It’s beautiful.” You say

“Yeah it is.” She says as she puts her arms around your waist.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” You tell her

“Al, I’d do my best to give you the world if you asked for it.” She tells you

“You are my world, so I only need you.” You tell her

You take your phone out and take a picture of the two of you with the rings in the background and your medals around your neck. As you’re putting the picture as your phone background, you see Tobin bend down to tie her shoe you think.

“Remind me to post this picture tomorrow.” You say

Tobin doesn’t respond. So you turn around and gasp at the sight. Tobin was down on one knee, a black box in her hand containing a tiffany emerald cut, 1.5 carat, platinum band engagement ring.

“Alex, this last year together has been the best of my life. I know we haven’t been together long, but it was long enough for me to know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day, I strive to be the best version of me on and off the pitch for you. You make me so incredibly happy and you always make sure I know that you love me. I don’t know what life has in store for us but I know that as long as I have you by my side we will get through it together.  I know that’s your line but I hope its ok I borrowed it. Alex, you are my world. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?” she barely gets out without her voice cracking from the emotion.

“Yes!” you scream happily

She slips the ring onto your finger and you pull her up into a bruising kiss. Tears of joy are going down both of your cheeks. When breathing becomes an issue, you both pull back but connect you’re foreheads.

“I love you so much Tobin Heath. I’d be honoured to be your wife.” You tell her

It’s your turn to say that her smile was brighter than the sun. She looked happier than she did earlier on the podium.

“This is the start of an incredible journey for us Al. I can feel it.” She tells you

“Let’s take another picture with the rings, I was just thinking how they had become more than just a symbol and dream. Now they mean even more to me.”

She goes behind you, wraps one arm around your shoulder as the other one holds the phone. You hold onto her arm with your left hand, showing off your ring. For the next picture, you turn your head and kiss Tobin on the cheek. She must have felt cheeky because for the next picture she has a smirk on her face and points to your ring. After your impromptu photoshoot is done, you turn around in her arms. You just wanted to spend a few minutes to soak in this moment.

“You know, you made me a liar tonight.” You tell her

“How did I do that? What did you lie about?” she asks confused

“Today got better. I said that wasn’t possible. Therefore I lied.”

“More like you were wrong.” She laughs

“And I’ve never been so happy to be wrong in my life.” You say lovingly

“Well I’m glad I could be of help.”

“Let’s go see our families.” You say

“Lets. Do you want to tell them or wait because Hope, A-rod and Cheney all knew I was proposing?” She admits

“We can tell our families. I don’t mind. I’m glad to share our news with the people who’ve supported us since the beginning. Lets wait to tell the world though. Today is about the team.” You tell her

“Then we will tell them.” She says as she grabs your hand and interlocks your fingers.

You begin your walk back to the club thinking about how good London had been to you.

*** **Tobs POV**

You were walking to Tower Bridge hand in hand with Alex. How she didn’t notice your sweaty palm is beyond you. You were positive the ring was burning a hole in your pocket. You really hoped you seemed calm because you sure didn’t feel like it. You’re sure your heart rate is higher than during today’s game.

You made small talk during the walk, which you were thankful for because it went a long way towards keeping you as calm as possible in this situation.

When the rings are finally in sight, you hear Alex gasp and you’re immediately drawn to her face. She was incredibly beautiful in that moment you think to yourself. Her smile is so radiant it could rival the sun. Her eyes sparkled in amazement yet they shined as if they held a higher meaning. You felt a tad calmer about doing this after seeing her reaction. You had debated on whether you should go for a grand gesture or if you should keep it simple and heartfelt.  

You put your hands around her waist so that she could take a picture of you two. You smile when you see she is putting it as her phone background. This is it you tell yourself. You take the box out of your pocket and get down on one knee behind her. Your heart feels like it’s about to beat out of your chest as you wait for her to turn around. She asks you to remind her to post that picture tomorrow but you can’t even answer her, your voice is too shaky.

Wondering why you didn’t answer her, she turned around and gasps at the sight of you down on one knee holding a ring. You take a deep breath before starting the most important speech of your life.

“Alex, this last year together has been the best of my life. I know we haven’t been together long, but it was long enough for me to know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day, I strive to be the best version of me on and off the pitch for you. You make me so incredibly happy and you always make sure I know that you love me. I don’t know what life has in store for us but I know that as long as I have you by my side we will get through it together.  I know that’s your line but I hope its ok I borrowed it. Alex, you are my world. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?” you ask, your voice filled with emotion.

 “Yes!” she scream happily

You slips the ring onto her finger and she pulls you up into a bruising kiss. Tears of joy are going down both of your cheeks. When breathing becomes an issue, you both pull back but connect you’re foreheads. You couldn’t believe she yes. You felt so blessed. This might be the happiest you’ve ever felt.

“I love you so much Tobin Heath. I’d be honoured to be your wife.” She tells you

 “This is the start of an incredible journey for us Al. I can feel it.” You tell her

“Let’s take another picture with the rings, I was just thinking how they had become more than just a symbol and dream. Now they mean even more to me.” She tells you

You get behind her and wrap one arm around your shoulder while you use your arm to hold the phone for pictures. She grabs onto your arm with her left hand showing off her ring. For the next picture, she turns her head and kisses your cheek. You couldn’t help but smile larger than ever in your life. You decided a funny picture is a must so you smirk and point to her ring while she simply giggles. After your impromptu photoshoot is done, she turn around in your arms. You both simply wanted to spend a few minutes to soak in this moment.

Like Alex said, this day couldn’t possibly get better. Now you were off to celebrate with the most important people in your lives: your families and teammates.

*

During the walk back to the club, you and Alex talked about the wedding. Things you could decide now that didn’t require much planning.

“So Tobs, do you want a small or big wedding?” Alex asks you

“Honestly, the size doesn’t matter to me but I only want it to be people who are important to us. Friends and family only.” You tell her

“Sounds perfect Tobs.”

“You’re perfect. As long as you’re there, the wedding will be perfect to me. I want to give you the wedding of your dreams because you deserve the world Lex.”

“Charmer.” Allex tells you and brings up your hand and places a kiss on your knuckles.

You wink in return.

When you walk into the club, you find Hope, Cheney and A-rod looking at you. You beam at them and nod to let them know Alex said yes. They smile, you can see the pride on their faces. They come up to you and give congratulatory hugs.

“Congratulations Tobs, I wish you guys all the best.” Hope says

“Thank you Hope. Now that it’s official, will you be my best man/maid of honor?” you ask her

“I’d be honoured. Now go save your future bride, Cheney and A-rod look like they’re about to suffocate her by hug.” She laughs

“Hey guys can you please not kill my fiancée?” you tell them

They squeal when they let go of her and latch on to you.

“I call godmother. You will have the cutest babies ever. They’ll be the best soccer players ever.” Cheney says

“We can both be the godmothers. Who needs a godfather anyways?” says A-rod

Whoa guys, we just got engaged not even an hour ago. Can we get married first before having children?” you laugh

They sigh and pout but agree. Hope comes up behind you and whispers in your ear:

“Do you trust me enough to share the news with everyone or do you guys want to do it yourselves?” she asks

“If you have something in mind then go for it. We’re announcing it to the public tomorrow.” You tell her

She nods and makes her way to the front of the club. She asks the DJ something, he nods and hand her a microphone. He then stops the music. Everyone turns to the stage wondering what is going on.

“Hey guys, today this team did something incredible as a family, we won an Olympic gold medal. We also got redemption for last summer. So much has happened since last year. We’ve lost some of our teammates along the way but we also made new ones. Together we make up this big crazy family, because that’s what this team is: a family. As a family who loves each other, we want what’s best for one another. Tonight, our team won gold, but two of our teammates won silver. Or should I say platinum. I’m so happy to congratulate Alex and Tobin on their engagement. We wish you nothing but love and happiness on the next chapter of your lives together.”

She ends her speech there because the club goes crazy with clapping and cheering. The next thing you know, you and Alex are in the center of a team group hug. When they pull away, both of your families come over and congratulate you as well as welcoming the other to the family.

After all the congratulations and gushing over the ring, you and Alex end up slow dancing on the dancefloor. Alex has one arm around your neck and the other clasped with yours on your chest, while you have you’re free hand around her waist holding her close. You press a kiss to her forehead. A couple of minutes later you feel your phone vibrate so you take it out and smile when you see Sydney has captured that moment on camera and that the ring is visible. You text her back:

‘You can take as many pictures at our wedding as you want. Thank you for capturing that moment for us.’

The night starts to wind down after that. People go back to their rooms including you and Alex. You go to bed holding each other close as Alex has her head on your chest. You both have smiles on your faces as you fall asleep. In the morning, you would both post your favourite pictures of the night.

Alex first posts a picture of the team on the podium with their gold medals. It’s captioned:

‘Yesterday, one of my biggest dreams came true. Words cannot describe the feeling of winning an Olympic gold medal for your country. Doing it with this amazing group of girls just makes it even more incredible. Nothing could top this feeling.’

You then post a picture you found online of you and Alex hugging on the field after receiving your gold medals. You caption it:

‘Winning my first Olympic gold medal was indescribable. Winning my 2nd wasn’t any less special. However, sharing this journey with you will be one of the greatest adventures of my life. Nothing will make me happier than seeing you happy and standing next to you as your dreams come true.’

Alex then follows up with the picture you took in front of Tower Bridge after you proposed. She captions it:

‘I guess I was wrong! You somehow made an already unforgettable night infinitely better. Words cannot describe what you mean to me and how much I love you Tobin. This is just the beginning for us. I can’t wait for the next chapter of our story together. Thank you for loving me the way that you do. I love you Tobs. #AsLongAsIHaveYou #Engaged #Fiancee #Love’

You then follow up with the picture Sydney sent you last night from the club. You caption it:

‘I guess my dreams also came true last night. This incredible human being has agreed to be my wife. I don’t know what I did to deserve you Alex, but I thank God every day for putting you in my life. This is the beginning of a new adventure for us. One I can’t wait to see play out. Whatever life throws at us, we will conquer it together because love is stronger than anything else in this world. Thank you for being my person. I love you lex. #AsLongAsIHaveYou #Engaged #Love #MyPerson

P.S. Once again, photo cred goes to the amazingly wonderful Sydney Leroux. I promise I’ll try to convince Alex to hire you as our wedding photographer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Blame writer's block and wanting to get it just right. I hope making it a 6500 word chapter makes up for it.
> 
> As usual the commentary and support has been incredible and means the world to me. Feedback is more than welcome. I can't wait to hear what you guys thought o f this chapter. I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Now onto the epilogue.

**Tobs POV**

You had decided to get married in the spring of 2013 on a California beach. You didn’t want to get married in the middle of the season of the newly established NWSL. Luckily, you and Alex had both been allocated to the Portland Thorns. Something you were both incredibly grateful for. Neither of you wanted to be separated from the other as you were each other’s biggest supporters.

It was the day before the wedding. Luckily for you and Alex, your family and teammates were on top of things, allowing for you to spend the day together. You had decided to go on an easy hike so there was little to no risk of injury. After you had packed everything you needed (including sunscreen after being threatened by everyone not to burn), you drive up to this trail along the ocean. As you get out of the car, Alex intertwines your hands. You spend the first few minutes walking in silence and taking everything in. It was a beautiful trail that you were sure to come back to one day.

“It’s beautiful here. I can only imagine how much nicer it is at sunrise or sunset.” You say

“It really is. We’ll just have to come back one day.” She tells you

“Anytime beautiful.”

She squeezes your hand in answer.

“So Tobs, not getting cold feet on me are you?” she asks teasingly

“Babe, if my feet get any warmer they might melt off my body.” You joke back

“You’re such an idiot.” She laughs

You pull her to you and grin.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

“Yes you are, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She says before kissing you

You continue your hike and enjoy your time away from all the craziness a wedding brings. You talk about the things you still need to buy for your new Portland apartment, how you feel about the roster (as if they paired up Alex and Christine Sinclair on the same team), your hopes for the season as well as the league. All normal things to keep your mind off the wedding. Not because you’re nervous at the idea of being married but because you both want it to be perfect for the other. You both want each other to have what they’ve always dreamed of.

On the drive back, Alex cranks the music and proceeds to sing at the top of her longs, very off key you might add. Yet she looks incredibly happy, free and relaxed making the assault your ears are subjected too well worth it. If this is what your last day of freedom is like then you couldn’t wait for married life. When you got back, you had supper with your families, as they embarrassed the both of you with childhood stories. You then expected to spend a nice quiet night with Alex, Key word being expected. As soon as you walked out of the restaurant, Arod and Cheney were outside waiting for you.

“We’re kidnapping you for the night since you can’t sleep with Alex and see her before the wedding. So you have 5 minutes to say goodbye.” Says Cheney

You make your way back to Alex who looks at you with one eyebrow raised in question.

“So I’m apparently being kidnaped for the night by dumb and dumber. So I unfortunately can’t spend the night with you. I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow and spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and I’m a phone call away if you need me.” You tell her

You wrap her in a hug and kiss her before being interrupted.

“All right times up. Time to go!” says Arod

Your stare could probably rival Hope’s right now. You were highly debating finding new best friends.

“I love you too babe. You two on the other hand, I’m seriously reconsidering our friendship.” She says annoyed.

“I completely agree.” You tell her

“Well let’s go before Baby horse decides to trample us.” Says Cheney

Arod hastily agrees and grabs your wrist pulling you with them. You walked back to their hotel room in silence.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” you ask

“Well, we are going to hang out and watch a movie. Then your sisters will come and get you so you can spend the night with them.” Arod tells you.

“Before we watch the movie there is something A-rod and I want to talk to you about.” Says Cheney

“Ok, about what?” you ask

“You’re getting married tomorrow Tobin. Things are about to change, although for the better. We’re so proud of the person you have become on and off the pitch. You love Alex unconditionally and you treat her with respect. It’s beautiful to watch you interact with her. We get to see this whole new side of you.” Amy says lovingly

“Amy is right. Things are going to change. We won’t be your person’s anymore, Alex will. Although we won’t be the first people you come to for things, we will always love you and we will always be there for you Tobin. We hope you know we will also always be there for Alex if she ever needs anything. She will be your wife therefore she is family.” Adds Lauren

You find yourself tearing up at the show of love and support from your closest friends.

“I love you guys. Thank you for always being there for me. It means more than you can ever know. Yes Alex is my person now but I’ll always want and need the both of you in my life.” You say emotionally

You all share a group hug then go on to watch a movie. Once the movie is done, your sisters come and get you to spend some much needed family time. You go to bed with a smile on your face when you realize it’s the last night you will be spending on your own for the rest of your life.

***

**Alex POV**

You wake up the day of the wedding feeling anxious. You just wanted Tobin. You just wanted Tobin. You couldn’t wait to be married to her. Yet not being able to see her put you into a slight panic. You notice your sister’s are not in the room with you so you grab your phone and call the one person you know who can calm you down. She picks up after the first ring.

“Alex? Is everything okay?” she asks concerned

“Tobin...I-I-I just needed to hear your voice. I don’t like being away from you.” You manage to get out

“I don’t like it either, but it won’t last much longer. Soon you’ll be my wife and it will have all been worth it.” She says

You can hear noise coming from the other end of the phone.

“What are you doing Tobs? I can hear noise from the other end of the phone.” You ask curiously

“I’m making my way from Cheney and Arod’s room to my sisters’ room to grab breakfast before starting to get ready. “She tells you

“Ah okay. How was your night with them?” you ask her

“You mean my kidnapping? It was good. We had a nice little heart to heart. Then we watched a movie.” She tells you

Before you can ask what the heart to heart was about you hear someone knock at your door.

“Someone’s at the door, give me a second Tobs.” You tell her

“Coming.” You yell out to whoever was on the other side of the door

As you start unlocking the door, you hear:

“Don’t open the door Lex.”

“Tobin?” you ask in confirmation

“Yeah it’s me.” She confirms

You hang up the phone since you can speak to her in person.

“What are you doing here?” you ask her

“You needed me, so I’m here. You sounded off on the phone.” She explains

“Yeah I woke up feeling really anxious.” You admit

“Al, are you sure you want to get married today? If you’re not ready, I don’t mind waiting. “she asks sadly

“Tobin, I’m not anxious about marrying you. I’m anxious about waiting to marry you. I love you, I just want to be your wife already.” You set straight

“You sure?” she asks lovingly

“TOBIN HEATH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?” you hear Jeri you sister say…well more like scream

“I needed to talk to Al. I promise I wasn’t planning on seeing her.” She says defending her actions

You decide to give her what she needs so she can leave before Jeri causes a scene.

“Tobin?” you say

“Yeah Al?” she answers

“I’m sure. I can’t wait to be your wife. Thank you for stopping by and making sure I was okay.”

“Always. I love you Lex. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” She tells you

“I love you too. Now you better leave before Jeri drags you away.”

You hear her laugh as it slowly gets quieter as you know she’s walking away from your room. The door open’s and your sister enters your room.

“What was that about?” she asks mildly concerned

“Tobin proving once again she’s prince charming.” You tell her somewhat cryptically

Jeri smiles knowing Tobin couldn’t love you any less if she tried.

*** **Tob POV**

You make your way back to your room now that you know Alex is okay. Your sister’s and brother show up with breakfast shortly after you get back. You enjoy this time with them knowing that in a couple of hours, your family will change. You spent the time eating breakfast and telling favourite childhood stories, mostly the ones you didn’t want the parental figures hearing. After breakfast is done, Hope shows up and the girls start getting ready. Your brother goes back to his room to sleep as it won’t take nearly as long for him to get ready.

You girls have a great time talking about national team and college stories. Makes getting your hair and make-up done a lot more bearable. Before it’s time for everyone to put their dresses on, Hope asks for a moment alone between the both of you.

“What’s up Hope?” you ask her

“I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. You’ve come a long way from the girl who was terrified to admit to herself and to the world that she was gay. It’s been amazing to see the journey you’ve been on these last few years. When you first joined the team, you didn’t listen to all of the rumors. You took the time to get to know me and form your own opinion of me. Since then, I know you’ve always had my back. I hope I’ve been able to repay at least a small fraction of what you have given me. I’ll always be there for you Tobs, if ever you need me.” She says emotionally

You tear up at the words. Coming from Hope Solo they mean a lot.

“Hope, your love and support has meant the world to me. Whatever debt you think you owe me. Consider it repaid in full. You helped me overcome my fear of being myself and not being good enough. If it wasn’t for you I might not have Alex or I would have lost her. You’ve also changed over the last couple of years. You’re less guarded and you love more openly. It’s been great getting to know this version of you. I love you Hope.” You tell her

It’s her turn to tear up.

“I love you too Tobin.”

She wraps you in a strong hug. That’s when it dawns on you that she probably hasn’t heard those words spoken to her too many times during her life. Well, she was a part of your family now and you were going to make sure she knew how loved and appreciated she is.

What you didn’t know was that Alex is currently having a similar conversation in her room.

*** **Alex POV**

Abby walks in and freezes on the spot. She looks at you with wide loving eyes and a proud smile. She walks up to you, takes your hand in hers and kisses your cheek.

“You look beautiful Al. I’ve never seen a more beautiful bride.” She tells you

You blush at the compliment.

“Thank you Abs.”

“Tobin won’t know what hit her. I better text Hope so she knows to be ready to steady her.” She jokes

Yet she texts Hope anyways. 30 seconds later, a reply comes in.

‘Thanks for the heads up-Hope’

You both laugh knowing Hope would take a step forward behind Tobin just in case.

“Seriously Alex, you look incredible.” She tells you

“Charmer.”

“Only for you.” She jokes

“Don’t let Tobs hear you say that, she doesn’t like competition.” You joke back

She chuckle at the thought of poor Tobin being jealous. The girl has nothing to worry about. Tobin is so in love with Alex that she is oblivious to anyone and everything that isn’t Tobin.

“In all seriousness though, I’m so proud and happy for you Al. You’ve come such a long way from the nervous little girl who first walked into camp. You’re now the face of women’s soccer and one of the world’s most popular athletes. You’re an inspiration to millions of kids. You became an inspiration to even more when you came out. I don’t know how it’s even possible but your game just keeps getting better and better. It’s been an honour and one of my greatest joys to be able to play a long side of you. Thank you for taking me on this journey with you.” She says proudly and gratefully

You start to tear up, you silently thank god and your sister for the fact that you were wearing waterproof mascara.

“Abs-I.” you stutter out

She gently wipes away your tears and you take a calming breath.

“Abby, I don’t know why you’re thanking me, I should be the one thanking you. For taking me under your wing from day 1. You’re helped me so much over the years both off and on the pitch. Your support has meant and means the world to me. Not only are you my mentor but your also one of my best friends. You are one of the most important members of my family. I don’t know if I would be here if it wasn’t for you.” You tell her sincerely

She takes a shuddering breath, her eyes glimmering with tears.

“You would have made it, I’m sure of it. I have complete faith in you.” She says adamantly

You wrap your hands around her shoulders, your face in her neck while she puts her hands around your waist.  

“I love you Abs.” you say gently

“I love you too Lex.” She answers back

You stay like that a couple of minutes. It’s your way of showing your thanks to the other for everything they do.

*** **Tob POV**

It was time. The moment you’d been waiting for since meeting Alex all those years ago. In less than an hour, she would be your wife. You still couldn’t believe she had chosen you. That she loves you back. You take a deep breath to calm down. You now understood Alex perfectly. You just wanted to be married.

“You ready to get married kiddo?” your father asks you

“I’ve been ready since I met her.” You smile at him

“Then let’s get this show on the road. I’m proud of the women you’ve become. Now let’s go make Alex officially a part of this family.” He says

You nod and take the arm he gives you. He walks you down the aisle. You look out at the crowd and see all the smiling faces. As you had decided in London, only family and friends had been invited. That still amounted to around 150 guests. The wooden altar you had gotten built for the occasion stood beautifully on the beach. You stood there with Hope as your ‘best man’ and your sisters as bridesmaids. You hold your breath as the music starts, signaling that Alex will walk down the aisle shortly. The minute she’s in your sight, your breath catches. As usual, seeing her leaves you breathless. You don’t think you’ve ever seen such a beautiful sight in your life. She’s wearing a lace long sleeved dress that made her look like an angel. Hope steps up behind you and reminds you to breathe. When Alex finally reaches the altar, her father kisses you on the cheek.

“Take care of my little girl Tobin.” He tells you

“With every part of my being.” You pledge to him

“I love you baby girl.” He tells Lex before sweetly kissing her forehead.

“Love you too daddy.” She responds smiling before turning to you.

You grab onto her hands and give them a reassuring squeeze.

“Wow Lex! You look breathtaking.” You tell her

“You look beautiful Tobs.” She tells you

PRIEST: We are gathered here today to celebrate two incredible people declare their love for each other. They say: true love doesn’t happen right away; it’s an ever growing process. It develops after you’ve gone through many ups and down, when you’ve suffered together, cried together and laughed together. Alex and Tobin have built their relationship on the foundation of their friendship. This foundation is what will make your marriage prosper. You respect and support each other in all that you do. You are also both lucky that your partner is in a unique position to understand what exactly it is your going through. From the time I’ve gotten to spend with the two of you and getting to know you, I can say your bond is one of the strongest I’ve ever observed and it is one many strive to one day achieve. Continue on the path you are and your love will continue to grow a long side of you. But like a flower, you must make sure you nurture it and give it the nutrients it needs to blossom. Now, I believe Alex and Tobin have written their own vows to one another.

Alex Vows: Tobin, we didn’t get here the fast or conventional way. It took a lot of work. Especially before we even began if we’re being technical. We both pushed each other away to protect ourselves, but most importantly each other. But, I personally believe it was the best decision we ever made. You make me so incredibly happy every day and not a day goes by that you do not tell or show me how much you love me. You’re always there for me no matter what I need. You understand my crazy hectic schedule. You support me in everything I do. You’re my missing half. I couldn’t ask for a better partner on and off the pitch. I promise to always be by your side supporting you wherever our adventure takes us. I love you more than words can say.

Tobin’s Vows: Lex, you’re such an incredible person. You’re hard working and kind amongst so many other things. Seeing you makes me strive to be a better person. I strive every day to better myself to make you proud. I love you so much. Not a day goes by that you’re not the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing at night. Every day I get to spend with you is a gift, one I thank God for every day. I promise to always love, respect, support and cherish you as I know you will do the same for me. Our time together has truly been an adventure and I can’t wait for what’s to come, because I know that as long as I have you, there isn’t anything we can’t get through together. I love you yesterday, I love you today and I promise to love you even more tomorrow.

You see Lex shed a tear so you reach and gently wipe it away with your thumb. ‘I love you’ she mouths. ‘I love you too’ You mouth back. Abby and Hope hand you the rings.

PRIEST: Alex, do you promise to love, cherish and support Tobin for the rest of your lives?

“I do.” Alex swears lovingly

PRIEST: Tobin, do you promise to love, cherish and support Alex for the rest of your lives?

“I do.” You swear fiercely

You and Alex exchange rings.

PRIEST: By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.

“Finally.” You mumble

You grab Alex’s face gently and pull her into a loving kiss while the crowd cheers on.

PRIEST: May I present Mrs.  & Mrs. Heath.

You look at Alex with wide eyes.

“Surprise.” She says while smiling

“Seriously?” you ask, your eyes shining with tears

“Now the whole world will know I’m yours and yours only.” She says

“God, I love you.” You blurt out

“Good, cause you’re stuck with me now heath.” She jokes

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You tell her and kiss her cheek

You make your ways down the aisle as people throw rice at you.

*** **Alex POV**

Once in the car, the driver makes his way to the banquet hall. You’ve spent the last 30 minutes taking wedding pictures on the beach. You couldn’t wait to see how they turned out. Especially the team ones.

The reality that you’re married starts to hit you. You smile while looking at your rings. Tobin had done an amazing job choosing them. She must notice because she tells you to take off your wedding band and look inside. She has it engraved with 4 words: yesterday, today, and tomorrow. Her wedding vows to you.

“Tobs.” You say emotionally

She takes the ring from you, slips it back on and places a kiss over them.

“It’s my promise to you.” She tells you

You smile before kissing her.

You arrive at the banquet hall to everyone cheering. The DJ announces you as Mrs. & Mrs. Heath. You can see Tobin beaming from the corner of your eye. She leads you to your table where you’re joined by your bridal parties (Hope, Abby, Perri, Katie, Jeri and Jeni) as well as your parents and Tobin’s brother.

“That’s a long table.” Tobin jokes and you chuckle at her reaction

Once everyone is seated, the DJ explains how the night is going to go. Food is served shortly after. Once everyone has their main course, the DJ grabs the mic.

DJ: We will have the maid of honors’ speeches before desert, but Alex and Tobin, we have a little surprise for you. Some of your friends wanted to say something so they made a little video. Here it is. Enjoy ladies!

Video 1 (Lauren & Amy):

Lauren- Her Lex

Amy- Hey babyhorse…Oh hi Tobin (The crowd chuckles at this)

Lauren- Tobin, you should already know what you mean to us by now. If you don’t, well something is seriously wrong with your brain.

Amy- Alex, Tobin is more than just a teammate to us, she’s family. Please continue to take such good care of her. Yes Tobin, I meant take care, considering you nearly never wear shoes. (Hey! Tobin laughs in protest)

Lauren- You’ve had such an incredible impact on Tobin’s life. When you walk into a room, it’s like the worlds revolves around you. We quickly realized that it was the truth, because to Tobin, you are her world.

Amy- Yeah, you beat out soccer. Who saw that one coming? (Crowd once again laughs)

Lauren- But in all seriousness, Alex we love Tobin like a sister. This makes you a part of our family too, so whatever you need, we are only a phone call away.

Amy- Tobin and Alex, we wish you never ending happiness in your marriage. Congratulations to the both of you.

Lauren- Congratulations. We love you.

They both wave to the camera, then Amy gets up to close the camera but either didn’t press hard enough or pressed the wrong button because the camera keeps rolling.

Lauren- The last new kid is married. Who ever saw this day come?

Amy- I’m just glad her answer won’t be “I was on this for this” in the next new kid video.

Everyone is in hysterics as the screen goes black.

“Her Amy.” Tobin shouts

“What?” Amy shouts back

“At least I was on time for my wedding.” Tobin jokes making everyone laugh again

 Everyone settles down as the screen turns on for the next video.

Video 2 (Pinoe & Lori):

Lori- Hi babyhorse

Pinoe- Tobito was up? (Everyone chuckles at the duo)

Lori- Where do we even start?

Pinoe_ You guys have this amazing chemistry. You’re like Batman and Robin.  Alex is obviously Batman and Tobin is Robin because she’s always assisting Alex on the pitch. (Everyone laughs at the analogy.)

Lori- It’s amazing getting to your journey from up close and how much you complement each other. Tobin, you bring a calming presence to Alex life. Alex, you bring this sense of adventure and excitement to Tobin’s life.

Pinoe- And you’re both kick ass soccer players who help us score goals and win medals. (The crowd laughs and cheers as Pinoe takes out her Olympic gold medal and holds it for the camera).

Lori- Cheers to many more medals and adventures as well as a marriage full of love.

Pinoe- Love you guys. Now go back to crime fighting my beautiful crime fighters.

Lori (laughing)- Love you guys

Everyone is laughing but members of the USWNT are in hysterics at their friends’ antics. Pinoe shoots you guys a heart symbol with her hands that you both return.

“Remind me to get a copie of those tapes.” Tobin tells you

“Oh definitely.” You agree with her as the next video starts

Video 3 (Sydney):

-Hey booboos! You’re wedding photographer here, well not officially but you know I took some dope photos. (Everyone laughs at this)

-I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you guys. Who’d have thought One Tree Hill was capable of something this great. You’ve officially beat out Lucas & peyton for my OTP. Al, you’re my girl and I’m proud to be your friend. Tobin, I love you too but obviously not as much ad Al. So Tobs, take care of my girl like I know you will. I love you both, congratulations! (Everyone laughs at Syd’s antics)

“Love you too booboo!” you yell out

“OTP?” Tobin asks you confused

“One True Pairing.” You explain to her

She smiles and nods her agreement.

“Remind me to one day watch an episode of One Tree Hill to show my appreciation.” She tells you

“I’ll show you the episode we were watching when I had my epiphany.” You tell her

“Can’t wait.” She says as she sweetly kisses you on the temple

You turn back to the screen for the next video.

Video 4 (Kelley):

-Hey guys! I’m so happy for you guys that I almost don’t mind being the third wheel…almost.

-BUT, just cause you’re married doesn’t mean you get to be boring. I’m still going to randomly show up at your house and crash there for a week where many pranks will be pulled, indoor water balloon fights, board games that end badly and obviously lots of soccer. (Everyone laughs at Kelley’s description of not being boring.)

-You guys are like a modern day fairy tale, it’s almost sickeningly cute to see you guys when you’re together. (Her facial expression makes everyone laugh.) In all seriousness though, you’re love for each other is inspiring and makes me believe that true love exists. Thank you for teaching all of us that lesson. Wish you two all the happiness in the world. Love you guys.

The video fades to black as Kelley waves to the camera.

“I’ll be dropping by next month. Consider this your only warning.” She yells to you

You chuckle and thank her for the warning, then tell her you’ll have the water balloon’s ready. The next video is queued up and ready to go.

Video 5 (Ashlyn & Ali):

Ash- Just because we need to start off this video on a good note…TAR (everyone who went to UNC screams back HEELS)

Ali- You just had to didn’t you?

Ash- Of course, we went to the best school ever, we should be proud of it.

Ali- Yeah right, best school ever, that’s funny.

Ash- Say that to mine and our NCAA championship titles. (every tar heel cheers at that)

Ali- Whatever, Let’s bring this video back to what it was originally supposed to be.

Ash- Hey Tobs, Hey Baby Horse. How’s our favourite double date partner’s doing? (You and Tobin both respond with amazing.)

Ali- You’ve both been there for Ashlyn and I over the years and we couldn’t be more grateful.

Ash- Tobs, I’ve known you since our UNC days. You’re one of my best friends. Alex, we got closer after playing for the flash in 2011. Alex, take care of my friend. Everyone who has met her knows how special of a person she is. She deserves the world and since she’s met you, she has had it. You love her whole heartedly and without reservations. You are more than I ever could have hoped for her. Thank you for being the amazing person you are and making my friend so incredibly happy.

Ali- Tobin, you of all people should know just how amazing Alex is. You’re patience and calmness is exactly what Alex needs in her partner when it comes to her crazy schedule. You girls have a love story for the ages and we’re lucky enough to witness and be a part of it. Continue with what you’re doing because whatever it is, works for you.

Ash- We love you both and wish you all the very best.

Ali- And then some. You girls deserve the world and we hope you get it.

Ash- Congratulations.

Ali- We love you

Tobin leans towards you and kisses your temple.

“I don’t need the world, I just need you.” She tells you

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” You tell her

The next video comes on and you see Cap aka Christie Rampone smiling.

Video 6 (Cap aka Christie):

-Well, if it isn’t the babies of the team. You may no longer be the youngest on the team but you will always be the babies to me.

-Tobin, I remember when you first joined the team. It was a tough time due to all the drama. Yet, you never got involved. You were just content spending time with Lauren/Amy and playing soccer. I remember thinking, who is this kid who hates shoes but loves soccer. In all my years, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone else love the game like Tobin does. I thought to myself, I feel sorry for the poor soul who ends up with Tobin because they will always come 2nd to her first love, soccer. I’ve never been so happy to be proven wrong.

-Alex, you came into Tobin’s world and completely changed it. You became her true love. Also, your deep love for the game is something you share and it allows you to connect on a deeper level than most because you understand your partner completely. It’s the secret to your relationship.

-You’ve both grown so much since joining the team. In a couple of years you’ll be playing with your own kids on the field instead of mine. It’s been a privilege to share the pitch with the both of you. Continue being the players and the people you are and making us proud.

You and Tobin both smile at the women who is basically a 2nd mother to everyone on the team when being away from home.

“Thanks mom!” you and Tobin both yell out

Christie just chuckles and shakes her head knowing there’s no point in refuting it.

“This is the last video ladies.” The DJ tells you

Video 7 (Pia):

-Hey ladies, I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you on your special day, but know that I am keeping you both in my thoughts today. Tobin, I’ve known you since 2008 and Alex since 2010. In that time I’ve gotten to know you well both on and off the pitch and I can say it’s been a privilege and an honour.

-I remember the first time I paired you up together for a scrimmage. I looked at Dawn and said “This is going to be something special.” And it seems like I was right. The reason your on-field chemistry is so strong is because it’s even stronger off. You are both at your very best when with each other because, like a puzzle, you complete each other.

\- I am incredibly proud of the people you have become and the way you’re relationship has flourished. Congratulations, I wish you all the very best. (Every player is a little emotional at seeing and hearing Pia as she was the start of many of their careers. Tobin and yours included.)

“Remind me to write her a thank you letter.” You tell Tobin

“We can send her a wedding photo as well.” She tells you

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, that’s the end of our videos for now but it is now time for the maid of honour and best man speeches.” The DJ announces.

Abby walks over to him and takes the mic.

“Hi everyone, for those of you who don’t know who I am, my name is Abby and I play on the national team with Alex and Tobin. I’m also Alex mentor, something I’m incredibly proud to be. I’ve gotten to see them evolve over the years from the shy players they were to the confident women they are now. The one thing that hasn’t changed is their love for soccer but most importantly their love for each other. Tobin looks at Alex like she hung the starts in the sky. Alexis her entire universe. She is her sun. She needs Alex to function because they are basically one in the same. For Alex, Tobin is her air. She needs her to survive. She is the calm after the storm of what is Alex crazy life. I’ve been lucky enough to witness the evolution of their relationship over the years from teammates, to friends and finally lovers. They’ve overcome so much together to get here. The most important thing however, is that they made it and they will continue to make it. Of that I have no doubt. Alex, Tobin, what you have is special. It’s what they write music and movies about. It gives everyone hope that their perfect match is out there somewhere. Tobin, Alex, I love you like you were my little sister’s. I’m honoured to be part of your family. To Alex and Tobin, may their marriage be blessed with love and many more medals. Love you girls.”

Everyone laughs before cheering.

You get up and hub Abby. You have tears in your eyes from her thoughtful speech.

“I love you Abs. Thank you for being part of my family.” You tell her

“Thanks for including me.” She says before kissing your cheek

Tobin steps up to her and hugs her. You hear her telling Abby “Thank you for always being there for her.”

“It might be your job to protect and love her, but you won’t ever be alone in that task.” Abby tells her and Tobin nods in thanks.

You all sit down and Hope gets up and takes the mic.

“Hey guys, for those of you who don’t know me, my name is Hope and I play on the national team with Abby and our newly married couple. Many people, especially newcomers are surprised to learn that Tobin and I are friends. It goes back to 2008, when she first joined the team. I wasn’t very well liked and most people ignored me unless absolutely necessary. Not Tobin though, she never listened to the rumours and never got involved in the drama. She took the time to get to know me and has had my back since then. She’s one of the kindest individuals that has ever graced this earth. It’s no wonder Alex fell in love with her. Alex, you more than anyone know how incredible of a person Tobin is. It’s your job to make sure she shines with the brightest of stars. Tobin, Alex is one of the greatest athletes this country will ever produce. It’s your job to be there to physically assist her by feeding her amazing balls but also emotionally, by calming her down and always making sure she knows that you love her for who she is and not the goals she scores. Although, I can personally say, Alex, thank you for that beautiful goal against Canada. Your relationship is one the world, myself included, envies. It is built on the basis of one of the world’s purest forms, love. A love that developed through friendship and hardship. A love you both took a chance on, that you invested in. A love that can withstand anything. Alex, Tobin, your love for each other is truly beautiful. Continue to love, cherish and support each other and there is nothing that can stand in its way. I love you guys and wish you a lifetime of happiness. Congratulations.”

The entire team is speechless at the beauty of Hope’s speech. You’ve teared up but Tobin has tears flowing down her cheeks. You give her a moment to collect herself so you get up and hug Hope like you’ve never hugged her before. Tobin has told you everything Hope has done for her and your relationship. She doesn’t love easily but she loves fiercely. Tonight, it was clear what the two of you mean to her.

“Hope, that speech…it was absolutely beautiful. Thank you. I just want you to know you are part of mine and Tobin’s family and that you will always have a home with us.” You tell her

You can tell she’s emotional because instead of responding she just squeezes you harder. You pull back and Tobin immediately pulls her into her arms. No words were said because no words were needed. They simply just held each other. When they let go, Hope wipes away Tobin’s tears. You walk over to Tobin and wrap your arms around her waist and place your chin on her shoulder. She places her arms over yours and lovingly taps your hand.

You go back to your seats and when the time comes you cut the cake. You threaten to cut Tobin off if she slams cake in your face much to the crowd’s amusement and Tobin’s shock.

The DJ announces it is time for the first dance. You and Tobin get on the dancefloor. You hold each other close as Christina Perri’s A Thousand Years plays. There is also a slideshow with pictures of the two of you over the years on the projector.

As the song comes to a close, Tobin sings along to the last 2 lines:

“I have loved your for A Thousand Years…I’ll love you for a thousand more.”

“Promise?” you ask her

“As long as I have you.” She swears.

You can see it in her eyes, it’s the beginning to a beautiful life together.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is guys, the final chapter. It took me so long to write because i wanted to give this story the end it deserved. 
> 
> I started writing this story during christmas break 2015 never expecting to post it. It also ended up being 3 chapters longer than I originally planned. I decided to give it a shot thanks to the support of one of my best friends (you know who you are). I've gone through a lot in my personal life these last 10 months and writing this story has really helped me out.
> 
> The support you have all given me has been incredible and I can't thank you enough. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. For the last time on this story, please let me know what you've thought of this chapter and the story over all. 
> 
> This is the end of this story but I have another in the works. Till next time guys. Much love.

July 5th, 2015…2 years later

**Tob POV**

To say this is not how you saw this game going is the biggest understatement you will ever say in your life. You think just about every girl on this team will name one of their children after Carli. You don’t know if you’re more shocked that she scored a hat trick or that she did it in 16 minutes. Leading 4-0 before the 20th minute, that’s just unheard of. Especially in a World Cup final. Somehow, you had managed to score early in the 2nd half. Alex had jumped into your arms in Pinoe tradition. She had screamed how proud of you she was. It was definitely one of the proudest moments of your life. It went a long way towards healing the scar left on your heart from missing that PK 4 years ago in Germany. As the game was dying down, both you and Alex were subbed off so the veterans could be on the field when the final whistle blew. The last few minutes were some of the longest of your life.

When the final whistle finally sounded, everyone stormed the field. Everyone was hugging, smiling and crying. After a massive group hug, you find the one person you’re heart beats for. You pull her into you and hug her fiercely.

“I’m so proud of you.” She tells you

“I couldn’t have done it without you Lex. Thank you for always believing in me.” You tell her emotionally

You remember how crushed you were in that Germany hotel room 4 years ago. You doubted you belonged on this team. Alex didn’t let you think that way for long. She made sure you knew it wasn’t your fault and that you belonged on this team. With time, you slowly started to believe her. Today, the wound on your fault has finally healed.

“I love you.” You tell her

“I love you too.” She answers

You notice Amy and Lauren and you can’t help but feel a semblance of sadness. This was Lauren’s last tournament, she’s retiring so she can start a family. Alex senses this and tells you to go to them.

“We can celebrate later. We will have other tournaments together.” She says

You give her a kiss and head over to see your best friends. You hug each other and you all have tears in your eyes.

“I can’t believe we did it.” Lauren says in disbelief

“I can’t believe you both scored.” Jokes Amy

“I mean, we’ve trained for our whole lives for this moment. I can’t believe it’s here and we won.” You say

“Well you better believe it because from here on out, you will always be a world champion.” Says Lauren happily.

“Yes we will. 2019 World Champions here we come.” Says Amy

“Yeah, but not all of us.” You say sadly

Amy and Lauren both get sad knowing that this is the end of the new kid’s era. There are a couple victory tour games left but it’s just not the same.

“I may not physically be there with you but I will always be with you wherever you go. You know I’m only a phone call away. So you better win another Olympic gold medal for me and another World Cup.” Lauren tells you

“We’ll try our hardest.” Says Amy

 “I’ll trade you my next medal if you name your kid after me.” You joke

Before she has time to answer, Heif has the team line up to get your medals and the trophy. You get behind your wife and smile proudly at her jersey.

_Flashback_

_It was a month after the wedding, the team was together for a friendly. You and Alex had gone on a short honeymoon because the NWSL season had officially begun. You were all happy to be back playing together instead of against one another. There was some new faces this camp. They fit into the group pretty seamlessly. Now, although this was a period of change, new players and coaches, somethings never changed. As always, Alex was sitting beside you on the bus ride to the stadium. You were cuddling while listening to music, just trying to get into your game day mindset. You look around the bus and smile at what you see. Carli and Hope trying to read while Kelley tries to have a conversation with Hope. Cap and Abby watching over Cap’s kids. Pinoe and lightning probably conspiring against some poor individual. Syd reuniting with her friend Kristie Mewis. Lauren and Amy talking about their husbands. You’re broken out of your daydreaming by Alex._

_“What are you smiling about?” she asks you_

_“Just thinking about how much I love our family.” You tell her_

_She leans over and kisses your cheek before settling her head on your shoulder._

_You get to the stadium not too soon after. You get off the bus to see fans and photographers. You wave at them as you make your way inside. You go to your locker and start getting dressed. After putting on your cleats, you sit down and grab a roll of tape. You look at your left hand before taking off your wedding band. You feel incomplete without them. You rip of a piece of tape of and put it in place of your ring. You then put your ring on a chain around your neck. You look over at Alex and notice her doing the same thing. You smile and continue with your normal pregame routine._

_When everyone is ready, Tom, the new head coach addresses the team and explains the game plan. The team then goes to the pitch for warm ups. As usual, you, Amy and Lauren jump onto the field holding each other’s hands._

_After warm ups are done, the team gathers for last minute instructions before lining up in the tunnel for introductions. You make your way to Alex and give her a kiss._

_“Score a goal for me tonight please.” You tease her_

_“Only if you pass me the ball.” She teases back_

_You get back in line as both teams make their way out of the tunnel. You high five each other and get in line. They announce the team one by one as you wave to the crowd. You are shocked when he announces your wife._

_‘Wearing the #13 is Alex Morgan-Heath!’_

_You immediately turn and look at your wife. You thought she decided to keep her last name when it came to soccer as her name is her trademark. She looks at you and smiles as lightning pats you on the back. After the national anthems, everyone takes off their warm-up jackets and you notice Alex new name also made its way onto her jersey. You tear up at the sight. You’ve both come a long way since your first fight as a couple. You scoff at the fact that you ever believed Alex would leave you because you weren’t good enough for her. All she ever did and does is to show you and the world how much you mean to her and how much she loves you. You don’t think your life could ever get any better_

_End of flashback_

_You smile knowing just how much better you’re life had gotten. Japan goes up and one by one to receive their silver medals. You applauded them because some are your friends but most importantly, they never gave up. They kept fighting and they gave everything they had until the final whistle blew. After every Japanese player had gotten their medal, it was your turn. You got goosebumps when the announcer announces the team as World Champions. You smile as one by one the team gets their medals starting by Carli and Hope. You smile proudly as you see Alex get her medal, you know how hard she has worked to recover and get to this point, to be ready and healthy for this tournament. When you step up and receive your gold medal, you look down in disbelief. All the hours spent practicing, missed parties, blood, sweat and tears were worth it. This is a moment you will remember for the rest of your life. Abby and Christie were the last to receive their medals as they also get to hoist the trophy. They accept it and bring it to the middle of the stage where the team was standing. On the count of 3, they lifted it as the team and whole stadium cheered as gold confetti fell over you. You look at Alex and kiss her._

_“We did it Lex.” You say happily_

_“We did.” She smiles at you_

_The team gathers together for the team picture. You haven’t seen smiles like these on your teammates in years, if ever. As happy as you are to have won for yourself, you’re so happy for all the veterans: Hope, Abby, Christie, Hao, Chups, etc. You also love the poetry of Ali’s story. Tearing her ACL, missing the Olympics and then winning the World Cup on the same field that ended her Olympic dreams. You know how hard she worked to come back, and she did, a better player than ever before. She truly was a warrior._

_After, players make their way to their families to share this experience with their loved ones. You and Alex do no differently. You run to your families and both jump into your parent’s arms. They’re the ones who had loved and supported you since the very beginning. They cried tears of joy as they tell you how proud they are of you._

_You turn to your sister who’s holding the most important thing in your life. With your signature brown hair, eyes your favorite shade of blue and a dimpled smile, your son was reaching out for you and your wife. You pick up Elijah and pull him into you. He reaches for your medal and starts chewing on it._

_“That’s a sign.” Says Alex looking lovingly at the both of you._

_“Of what?” you ask_

_“That he’s going to be some kind of athlete. Look at him chewing on that medal.” She laughs_

_You chuckle knowing he will end up playing some sport growing up if he takes after the both of you. He reaches for Alex and you hand him to her. She pulls him close and places a kiss to his head. Your heart feels like it is about to burst, you’re so happy. Your mind goes back to the moment your life changed forever._

_Flashback_

_You and Alex had decided to start trying to have a baby a few months after the wedding. Both of you being athletes in the same sport and teams greatly reduced when you could get pregnant. You had about 2 years of possibility after the Olympics concluded if you wanted to be fit and ready to make both the World Cup and Olympic rosters._

_Alex had decided she wanted to be the one to carry this time around. So you had started looking for donors, when your brother Jeff, decided to blindside you. He offered to donate so that the baby would be biologically related to both you and Alex. After talking it through with your wife and brother, you agreed._

_You had gone through 3 rounds of insemination so far. The doctor has warned you it could take a couple of tries, so you both remained optimistic._

_It was a rainy November day. You and Alex were cuddle up watching a movie on a rare day off, since the NWSL final was next week. You had fallen asleep with Alex lying on your chest listening to your heart beat. You’re woken when Alex places a small gift bag on your stomach. You look up at her confused._

_“What’s this for? It’s not my birthday, did I forget an anniversary?” you ask worried_

_“No you didn’t forget an anniversary.” She reassures you_

_“Then what’s this for?”_

_“Open it and find out.” She tells you_

_You open it and notice there are 2 objects. You take out the first which is a book. You turn it over and note that it’s a children’s bible. You look at Alex confused._

_“Um Lex?” you ask_

_“Keep looking.” She says_

_You pull out the next item. You unfold it. It’s a onesie that says: ‘Future Tar Heel like my mama’ with the UNC logo underneath._

_“Lex” you barely breathe out_

_Your eyes full of tears as realization crosses your face._

_“There’s one more thing in the bag.” She says smiling_

_You reach in and pull out a pregnancy test. It’s positive. Tears make their way down your cheeks. You look up at Alex._

_“Seriously? You’re pregnant?” you ask emotionally_

_“Doctor confirmed it yesterday.” She tells you as she tears up herself._

_“I’m going to be a mom?” you ask in disbelief_

_She just nods, too emotional to respond. You look back down at the pregnancy test, more tears make their way down your face. You get up and crush Alex in a hug. After, you bend down so that you are level with Alex stomach. You raise her shirt and place a kiss on her still flat stomach._

_“Hey there little one, I’m your mama.  I’m so happy that you’re joining our family. We love you so much already. Can’t wait to meet you in a couple of months’ time. I love you.” You say before kissing her stomach again._

_You get up and kiss Alex, then pull her into another hug. You pick her off the ground, spin her around as your laugh joyfully. You eventually put her down and place your hands on her stomach, holding this incredible gift god has given you. The selfless gift you brother has given you. You don’t even know how to repay him. He will tell you it’s nothing, but it isn’t. It’s everything. Alex notices the pensive look on your face._

_“What’s wrong Tobs?” she asks concerned_

_“Jeff.” You say_

_“What about him?”_

_“I don’t know how we can ever repay him for this. He’s given me what will no doubt be one of the most important things in my life.” You explain_

_“I know what you mean but we will figure it out.” She tells you before kissing your forehead_

_You smile and lean into her as she wraps her arms around you._

_“I want to wait till the end of my first trimester to tell people, but I think Jeff deserves to be an exception. Want to skype him?” she asks you_

_“Really?” you ask touched at the thought_

_“Yeah, go get your laptop.”_

_You do as you’re told and bring your laptop back to the living room. You turn it on, open Skype and call your brother. After 2 rings, he answers._

_Jeff- If it isn’t my 2 favourite soccer players. (He teases) To what do I owe the honor of this call?_

_Tobin- What? I can’t check in on my favourite brother? (You tease back)_

_Jeff-I’m your only brother (he deadpans)_

_Tobin- Thank god for that. I don’t think I could handle more than one of you. (You joke)_

_Jeff- Oh haha. Very funny Tobin. (He says sarcastically)_

_Tobin- Well you know, I try._

_Alex- Alright children that’s enough._

_Jeff- Are you feeling left out Alex?_

_Alex- Jeff, you know if I’m not the center of attention 24/7 I start having withdrawals. (She jokes)_

_Jeff- Then you have my undying attention. (He says mock seriously)_

_Alex- That’s why you’re my favourite Heath. (She winks to him)_

_Jeff- I promise to never disappoint you Alex._

_Alex- I’ll hold you to that._

_Jeff- So how’s everything going? Are you ready for the final next week?_

_Tobin- You know it. Abby won’t make it easy on us but we’re going for it._

_Jeff- I wouldn’t expect anything less from the magic duo._

_Alex- So how’s work/life Jeff?_

_Jeff- Work is work. Could be better could be worse. If only Tobin would have left some athletic talent for me. I guess we can’t all be professional athletes. (He sighs teasingly)_

_Tobin- Sorry not sorry. If I hadn’t taken all the talent, I wouldn’t have met my amazing wife.(You say lovingly)_

_Alex- Such a charmer. (She teases) Speaking of charmer’s, any special lady in your life Jeff?_

_Jeff- There’s this girl I’ve seen a couple of times. I like her. We’ll see where it goes._

_Tobin- She’d be crazy if she didn’t fall for you little brother. (You say seriously)_

_Jeff- Thanks Tobs. So, was there a point to this call or was it just to catch up._

_Alex- There is actually a reason we called._

_Jeff- Tobin, is everything alright? Why are you crying? (He asks concerned)_

_Tobin-Everything is perfect. You see… (You say emotionally)_

_Alex- Jeff, the procedure finally took. I’m pregnant. (She says happily)_

_Jeff- What? You’re preg-pregnant? (He asks shocked)_

_Alex- I am. I’m 9 weeks along._

_Jeff- Oh Tobs… You’re going to be a mom. (He says with tears falling down his cheeks)_

_Tobin- I am. We couldn’t have done it without you. Jeff, I don’t know how I can ever thank you for this. (You say crying as well)_

_Jeff- Tobin, seeing how happy both you and Alex are is more than enough thanks. Just treat my little niece or nephew like I know you will. That kid will never touch the ground._

_Alex- I don’t think you have to worry about that. This baby is already the pearl of her eye._

_Jeff- I don’t doubt that. I do have to say this does explain things._

_Alex- What things? (She says confused)_

_Jeff-You’re absolutely glowing Alex._

_Alex- You’re just saying that. I look like a zombie. Morning sickness is a bitch._

_Tobin/Jeff-You look beautiful._

_Alex- There’s that Heath charm. Keep it up, it’s working._

_Jeff- As much as I’d love to stare at your beauty all day Alex, I have things to do and Tobin probably wouldn’t like it. (He says laughing) Congratulations ladies, if there’s anything I can do let me know. I love the 3 of you. We’ll talk soon._

_Tobin- I love you Jeff. Thank you for this wonderful gift._

_Alex- Jeff, you’ve done more than enough but we will let you know. We will also keep you posted as things progress._

_Jeff- Thanks guys. Good luck in the final. Bye_

_Alex/Tobin- Bye_

_The skype call ends. You pull Alex into your side._

_“Thank you.” You tell her_

_“What for?” she asks confused_

_“For making me so incredibly happy.” You explain to her_

_She turns and kisses you._

_“It’s my absolute pleasure sweetheart.” She answers you_

_You place your hand on her still flat stomach as you imagine different scenarios of how your life will go._

_*_

_5 weeks later_

_You woke up with the sun in your face. You smile as you look at Alex sleeping peacefully beside you. You scoot down on the bed, raise her shirt slightly and talk to her belly._

_“Hey peanut, it’s your mama. Thank you for letting your mom sleep in this morning. She really needed it. That first trimester really took it out of her. I’m so excited to meet you in 6 months. I can already tell you’re going to be my little buddy. I love you so much already and you’re not even here yet. Although no rush on that second part, little one. Continue being nice to your mommy.” You say_

_You look up and see Alex with Tears in her eyes, looking down at you with so much love. She pulls you up and kisses you. She connects her forehead to yours as you hover over her making sure not to squish peanut._

_“I love you so much. The baby will love you just as much. You’re going to be such an incredible mother to him or her. Thank you for holding my hair when I’m sick, getting ginger ale and crackers when I feel nauseous, for holding me when I cry for no reason, etc. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.” She says_

_“I love you Alexandra. Thank you for giving me this amazing gift.” You say as you pull her to your chest so you can both sleep some more._

_A few hours later, you wake up and decide to make Alex breakfast in bed. However, you skip the bacon knowing the scent makes her sick. You bring it to Alex in bed who smiles and digs in. When she’s done, she gets up to change. You gasp when she takes off her shirt, because she has the smallest baby bump visible. You walk to her and cover her bump with your hands. Alex lets you before looking into the mirror and noticing the changes in her body is going through herself._

_“Wow.” She says amazed_

_“You’re more beautiful than ever Alexandra.” You tell her and kiss her forehead_

_“I love you.” She tells you_

_“I love you so much Alex. Peanut too.”_

_“Our families and friends know, I think it’s time the world shares in our joy.” She decides_

_“Are you sure Lex?” you ask making sure_

_“More than.”_

_“Then how do you want to tell the world? Magazine interview, we release a statement, US Soccer releases a statement.” You name off as possibilities._

_“I was thinking we could announce it like we’ve announced every other important moment in our lives.”_

_“Instagram?” you ask to make sure_

_“Instagram.” She confirms_

_You step back and take what you believe is one of the most beautiful sights you will ever see in your life. Alex is standing in front of the mirror looking at her bump lovingly while cradling it. Even in the black and white filter you chose, Alex was still glowing. You send it to Alex so you can both post at the same time._

_Alex: I never knew I could love something or someone this much. I love you more with every day that goes by. Your mama and I can’t wait to meet you in just under 6 months.- Love Mommy_

_P.S. Thank you to my better half for capturing such an incredible moment on camera._

_Tobin: For the longest time, it’s been me and you Lex, and it will be for another few months. Words cannot begin to explain how excited I am on the addition to the newest member of our family. Alex, you’ve never looked more beautiful. I love you and peanut with every fiber of my being. To the next adventure of our life. #GodIsGood_

_You’re phones start going off so you turn them off knowing it won’t stop anytime soon._

_“I love you so much Tobin. Thank you for making my dreams come true.” She tells you emotionally._

_“Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow Alex.” You quote your wedding vows to her._

_*_

_6 months later_

_You had been woken up by Alex who was shaking you to let you know her water had broken. For the first time in your life, you couldn’t be described as chill. You had driven as fast but as safely as possible to the hospitals. You had gripped the steering wheel so tight your knuckles were white. Once there, you called your parents, siblings and the godparents. 16 hours later, you and Alex were the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy._

_You sat beside Alex on her bed as she rested. Your baby boy currently sleeping in your arms. You didn’t know you could feel so much love at once. You look at Alex and kiss her forehead lovingly._

_“I love you so much Alex. Thank you so much for this incredible gift.” You tell Alex, voice full of love and gratefulness._

_“I love you too Tobin. Now let’s introduce the little guy to our family. Bring in your brother first though.” She tells you_

_You are once again blown away at your wife’s thoughtfulness. You hand Alex the baby, leave the room and walk to the waiting room. Everyone stands up when they see you._

_“We have a son!” you exclaim_

_Everyone cheers as they each hug you._

_“I want you all to meet our son but we want Jeff to come in first.” You tell them_

_Everyone nods in understanding. Jeff follows you to Alex room. When you get inside he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the baby in Alex arms. You walk over to Alex and sit beside her. Jeff walks over, still in a trance. When he reaches the bed, he gasps at the first sight of his nephew. You take your son gently from your wife’s and place him in your brother’s arms. His eyes fill with tears as a little hand wraps around his finger._

_“He’s so beautiful. Alex you did an incredible job.” He says emotionally_

_“We wouldn’t have him if it wasn’t for you Jeff.” Alex reminds him_

_“I don’t know when, I don’t know how, but one day I will pay you back for giving me the most important thing in my life.” You swear to him._

_Jeff doesn’t even protest, he’s too enthralled by the tiny human in his arms._

_“Hey buddy, I’m your uncle Jeff. You will have 2 of the world’s best moms. I promise to always be there for you. You will want for nothing.” He swears to the baby bringing tears to both you and Alex eyes._

_You then have both families come in and meet the new arrival. One by one they get to hold him._

_“So what’s his name?” Alex father Michael asks_

_Abby and Hope were the only ones along with you and Alex to know the baby’s name._

_“Elijah David Morgan-Heath.” You answer_

_Everyone smiles at the beautiful name. No one misses the religious names. Your faith is something important to you and Alex knows and respects that. Truthfully, she loved the name as much as you did because you both believed he was a gift from god._

_When you hear someone knock at the door, you smile knowing exactly who it is. Perry hands you the baby before leaving the room so the godparents can have a moment with Elijah. As you hand the baby back to Alex, in walks Abby and Hope._

_Abby immediately goes to Alex and gives her a motherly kiss on the forehead as Hope gives you a bone crushing hug. Then they switch and embrace the other._

_“He’s absolutely beautiful Al.” says Hope_

_“I’m so proud of you ladies. Elijah is a lucky boy.” Says Abby_

_“We’re the lucky ones, but thank you for saying that.” Says Alex_

_You sit beside Alex and once again your attention is drawn to Elijah. You reach over and he latches on to one of your fingers. You smile at the sight as Alex smiles while watching you. Luckily, Abby was there to capture the moment on camera. Although, neither of you notice until your phones go off with an alert that she sent both of you a picture message. You both reach for your phones and smile at your first family picture. You look back at Elijah holding your finger and it’s a moment you will never forget. You grab your phone and take a black and white picture. You look up at Alex after hearing her camera go off._

_“Abby, want to hold your godchild?” asks Alex_

_“Of course! What kind of question is that?” scoffs Abby_

_Alex hands over Elijah and you can’t all help but chuckle at the sight of the big bad Abby Wambach reduced to a pile of mush at the hands of a 2 hour old child. While she gushed over him and Hope looks over her shoulder, you and Alex decide to let the world know that your son has arrived._

_You decide on the picture of him holding on to your finger._

_Tobin: 2 hours ago, our lives changed forever. Our son Elijah David Morgan-Heath made his way into the world. I couldn’t be happier or more blessed. Elijah, I’m going to make you the same vow I made to your mommy on our wedding day: I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I promise to love you even more tomorrow. You are the pearl of my eye and I will always be there for you whenever you need me. As usual #GodIsGood_

_Alex decided on the family picture Abby had taken._

_Alex: Our family expanded today with the arrival of our baby boy, Elijah David Morgan-Heath. My heart has never been this full of love before. Tobin & Elijah, I can’t wait to see what life has in store for us, because as long as I have the both of you, my life will be the most amazing adventure._

_“To the next crazy adventure?” you ask_

_“Just another day in the Morgan and Heath household.” She jokes_

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

You smile as you look at your son. You can’t believe how fast he’s growing before your very eyes.

“That may be so but we still got time until that day comes so I’m going to enjoy my time with little man while he is still little.” You tell your wife

“No matter how old he gets he will always be your baby boy Tobin.” Alex reminds you

“Cap, boxy have the girls on the field and Amy has Ryan, why don’t we bring the little charmer so Ryan will have a friend.” You tell Alex

“Of course we’re bringing him on the field with us. He’s as much part of this day as the both of us. This day is special but him being here makes it even more so because we get to share it with him.” Says Alex

You carrfully climb down before Alex hands you Elijah so she can climb down herself. You put Elijah on the ground, you and Alex grab one of his hands and slowly make your way to the center of the field. You start playing in the confetti with your son, never realizing Hope or Abby taking pictures of the happy family moment. You also don’t see Hope approaching until Elijah is being lifted into the air and placed onto her shoulders. You and Alex both smile at your son’s laughter and joy. Hope goes around the stadium making airplane noises as he cackles with joy. After a couple of minutes, she brings him back and hands him to you while Abby hands Alex the trophy.

“Time for a new family picture.” Says Abby

“It’ll make a nice Christmas card.” Hope jokes

With American flags around both your and Alex shoulder, medals around your necks (Elijah using yours as a chew toy again), Elijah in your arms, Alex sandwiching Elijah between the two of you as she holds the world cup trophy. You both smile proudly while looking at the camera.

You then enjoyed the rest of your time on the field where your dream came true with your 2 favourite people. When the time comes, you bring Elijah back to your parents and siblings to go change and celebrate with the team in the locker room.

Later on, in the hotel room after coming back from the club where you celebrated with your teammates, friends and family, you find yourself on the balcony reflecting on your journey. As you look over the beautiful Vancouver landscape, you think of how different things are this time around. You had grown so much as a person and player, since that fateful night in Germany.

You’re broken out of your thoughts when arms wrap around your stomach. You place your hands over Alexs as she places her chin on your shoulder.

“This seems vaguely familiar.” Alex tells you

“Similar yet so incredibly different.” You say

“What’s on your mind Tobs?” asks Alex

“If you had asked me what my life would be like now 4 years ago, I’d probably have told you I’d be engaged to some guy. I was so terrified of accepting the fact that I was gay. I loved you and I didn’t even know because I was so far in denial. I never in my wildest dreams dreamed that I’d be married to my best friend and that we would have the most beautiful son. And now, we’re World Cup champions, a dream everyone on this team has had since they first heard the words.” You reveal

Alex lets you speak knowing you don’t like speaking of the struggle you had with accepting your sexuality. She witnessed it first hand when she called you out on it in that ice bath back in 2011.

“I’m just-I’m just so incredibly lucky to have you and Elijah in my life. You two are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you both so much.” You say emotionally as tears gather in your eyes.

Alex turns you around, places a finger under your chin, lifts your head and tells you to look at her.

“Tobin, you are more than I ever could have hoped for in a partner and other parent. Your love for me and Elijah is so clear because you tell us every day. He adores you and I love you.” Alex tells you

“As long as I have you and Elijah, I have everything I’ll ever need to be happy.” You tell her before pulling her to you and kissing her.

You look over her shoulder and notice Elijah sleeping on the bed while clutching your medal. You smile wondering what you did for your life to have turned out so great.

*

2 years later

Alex had definitely made this look easier than it was. You’d do it all over again though. The beautiful baby girl in your arms had you completely captivated. Alex had just been demoted to 2nd place for the most important girl in your life as you’re sure she’s done the same for you. As your daughter grabs onto your finger, it’s hard for you to imagine Elijah had ever been this small.

You and Alex had decided to expand your family before the Olympics and started trying right after flying home from Rio. Incredibly, you had gotten pregnant on the 3rd try. Now 9 months later, you were the proud mother to the most precious baby girl. Alex sits beside you on the bed with tears in her eyes as she kisses you on the temple.

“Tobs, she’s absolutely beautiful.” She whispers because she’s so emotional.

“You did such a great job babe. I’m so proud of you Tobin. I didn’t understand why you kept thanking me when Elijah was born but I get it now. Tobin, thank you for giving me this incredibly special gift. I love you so much, I didn’t think I could love you more than I did but I do.” Alex tells you her voice full of love.

“I love you too Alex, and I love you too my precious baby girl. Hey Lex, can you go get the little man so he can meet her?” you ask Alex

“I’m on it.” She says before leaving the room.

She’s back a couple of minutes later with a nearly 4 year old Elijah in her arms.

“Mama!” he says joyfully

“Hey buddy, you ready to meet your little sister?” you ask him

He nods happily. Alex sets him down on the bed beside you. He leans over and stares at her before breaking into a smile.

“What’s her name?” he asks

“Miriam Abigail Morgan-Heath.” You tell him

You and Alex had stayed with the biblical names. Also, Abby had retired after the world cup. Alex was touched when you told her you wanted her mentor as a namesake for your little girl. Abby had full out cried when you had told her.

“That’s a pretty name mama.” He tells you

You and Alex both smile at his approval.

“Buddy, I want know to know something. You’re mommy and I are going to spend a lot of time with Miriam because she can’t do things on her own yet like you can, but it doesn’t mean we love you any less. You will always be my little man. Mommy and I adore you.” You tell him hoping he will understand

“I know mama. I help you teach her how to do things.” He assures you

You look at Alex, feeling so incredibly proud to have such an amazing son.

“That’s so nice of you to offer buddy. You’re such a great big brother.” Praises Alex

He just looks up and beams at her.

You lean towards him carefully and kiss his head. He kisses your cheek before carefully leaning over and kissing Miriam on the forehead. You hear the camera go off and smile, thankful that your wife captured such a special moment on camera.

“Mama, can I hold her?” Elijah asks you.

“Sure buddy, but you have to be careful. Sit back.” You instruct him.

You place a pillow on his lap and carefully place Miriam in his arms. Your heart melts at the sight. He looks at her in wonder. You once again hear the camera go off.

“Can you send me those?” you ask Alex

She nods and sends them to you.

“Time to tell the world?” she asks you

“Time to tell the world.” You agree

Alex decided on the picture of Elijah kissing Miriam on the forehead with you watching over them lovingly.

Alex: My 3 favourite people in 1 photo. Today, my best friend and wife welcomed our daughter, Miriam Abigail Morgan-Heath. Tobin, thank you so much for the beautiful gift. Miriam, mommy loves you so much princess. You and Elijah are my reason for living. I love you with all my heart.

You had decided on the picture of Elijah holding Miriam in his arms.

Tobin: I never knew I could love so much. Our daughter, Miriam Abigail Morgan-Heath was born today. From the moment I found out I was going to be your mama, I knew you we’re the missing piece to make this family whole. You and your brother are my world and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. God, thank you for gifting me with my amazing family. I couldn’t be more blessed and more grateful.

“So where do we go from here?” Asks Alex

“I’m not exactly sure, but as long as I have you and the kids, we will figure it out.” You assure her.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the ending looks familiar it's because i decided to end it with the words i used for the start of their relationship (chapter 4).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to let me know what you guys thought.


End file.
